The Devil You Know
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Um fim de semana entre amigos, num lugar remoto, cercado somente pelos encantos da natureza. Romântico, íntimo e relaxante. Perfeito para celebrar o romance e a amizade. Não tem como algo dar errado... Tem? – SLASH. Christian Kane/Chad Michael Murray. Universo Alternativo. - Desafio proposto pela Diva EmptySpaces11, portanto, a fanfiction é dela!
1. Introdução

**The Devil You Know**

* * *

**Beta:** None, mas também não assumo os erros. I do what I want! xD Alguns erros a Diva aponta, porque doem (sei como é!), mas não chega a ser beta com obrigações e tal.

**Disclaimer:** Ah, o de sempre! Os rapazes não são meus, ninguém possui gente. Não tenho autorização para nada, eles não sabem de nada, são fatos ficcionais, e jamais poderão ser relacionados a qualquer pessoa mencionada aqui. Fatos e acontecimentos semelhantes são meras coincidências. Universo Alternativo, não se esqueçam disso. Zero lucro financeiro obtido com esse escrito. O plot também não é meu, é da Diva, a.k.a. EmptySpaces11 (ou vice-versa).

**Notas:** Quem já leu texto meu sabe que eu tenho um apego fortíssimo com notas do autor. Defeito de fábrica, fazer o quê? So here we go!

O ship principal é formado por Christian Kane e Chad Michael Murray (esses lindos!). Parece um tanto inusitado, mas nem é. Se alguém que chegou aqui é acostumado a ler fics em outros idiomas, em especial o inglês, sabe que não é nada estranho. E mesmo se fosse... Unleash your imagination, they say... E eu sou obediente.

Tem uma mençãozinha a Padackles, mas perca as esperanças de ver algo profundo em relação a eles. É só menção mesmo, vez ou outra, porque os meninos precisam interagir com outros, certo?

Eu não possuo a ideia, eu só meio que desenvolvo. Como dito no disclaimer, o plot é da Diva. É uma espécie de desafio proposto. Quem resiste? Not me! =P Aliás, fica registrado o agradecimento quanto a isso, porque plot é igual filho, e dar filho para alguém cuidar requer uma dose grande de confiança. Por essa razão, o texto é escrito por ela, para ela, e para a diversão dela. E minha diversão também, vai! Quero enganar quem? Não existe sacrifício em shipar Chad/Chris! Não mesmo! Bom, as janelas estão abertas para a sua espiadinha, e as portas estão destrancadas para que todos adentrem. _Mi casa, su casa. _

Alerta de Darkfic e/ou Deathfic piscando em vermelho! Isso significa que não é lá um plot docinho. Tem seus momentos, mas não é de todo. Pode ter morte, mas não é certeza. Rolará uma mistura de hurt/comfort, violence, angst, crime, drama, suspense, romance, non-con, dub-con... Sensibilidades poderão ficar à prova, e o final pode não ser o esperado, mas ei, é divertido assim!

Tem um SLASH escrito lá no resumo que grita RELACIONAMENTO AFETIVO/ERÓTICO ENTRE HOMENS. Para deixar tudo muito claro, homens dirão que se amam, se beijarão, se pegarão, farão aquelas coisinhas quentinhas que quase todo mundo ama fazer, etc e tal. Se você não curte dois homens lindos, saudáveis e surtantes brincando desse jeito, não se martirize e feche a aba. Se quiser dar uma chance ao tema, dou total apoio. Se já é um PhD no assunto, se espalhe.

Ocasionalmente, palavrinhas de baixo calão jogadas ao vento.

Por fim, Emp (porque o nick inteiro é muito impessoal, Em é muita intimidade e Empty sozinho não fica legal. =D), eu realmente espero que fique a contento, e que eu não estrague seu roteiro, mas se isso acontecer, a intenção compensa? xD

E como diz o Chad no Twitter, enjoy the journey!


	2. Sounds Like A Good Plan

**Capítulo 1- Sounds Like A Good Plan**

* * *

- Senhoras e senhores, vocês têm sido um público incrível! Poderíamos ficar cantando com vocês até a noite virar dia, mas tudo precisa de um final... Portanto, dê-nos o prazer de ouvir o seu coro na nossa última contribuição de hoje!

O simpático moreno terminou o seu discurso, recebendo de volta aplausos, assovios e algumas exclamações lastimosas das pessoas sentadas ao redor do palco simples onde estava sentado. Com o olhar, procurou uma mesa em especial, localizada mais para a direita, um tanto afastada das outras. Dois sujeitos estavam sentados ali. Acenou para ambos, e sorriu largo para o rapaz loiro de cabelos compridos que estava posicionado de frente para ele. Este retornou o gesto com um aceno de cabeça, e um sorriso quase imperceptível, porém não menos entusiasmado.

O interlocutor começou a dedilhar o seu violão, acompanhado de outro sujeito, sentado ao seu lado. Os vocais começaram e a casa silenciou para ouvir a última canção daquela noite. Não era um espaço muito grande, mas estava lotado, o que era uma boa conquista, levando-se em conta o fato de ser ainda quarta-feira, e já ter passado das 20h.

- As pessoas gostam de ouvir esses dois tocando! – O outro sujeito, que tinha os cabelos escuros e curtos, comentou ao observar os demais, quase para si mesmo. - E eu devo admitir, eles sabem como prender a atenção do público. Possuem muita presença de palco, e são muito bons no que fazem. É ótimo trabalhar com eles.

- Ninguém gosta mais que o Tom, Jason! - O loiro falou com os olhos ainda voltados para o palco. - O exibicionismo deles garante casa cheia sem ter que pagar pelo show. Fica sempre pela amizade. É um grande negócio.

- Não é por falta de vontade de pagar, se é isso que quer dizer. Eles, assim como eu, nunca aceitamos pagamento. Nem tudo precisa girar ao redor de cifras. Nossa amizade é grande a este ponto.

- Não foi mesmo o que eu quis dizer. – O outro bebeu um pouco de sua cerveja. - Eu só comentei um fato. Não acho ruim, afinal, vocês são grandes amigos. E mesmo se fosse um incômodo, o que não é o caso... - Sentiu necessidade de enfatizar. - ...Chris é um homem crescido, e não cabe a mim definir o que ele pode ou não fazer.

- Entendo. - Jason comentou para encerrar o assunto.

Minutos de silêncio se sucederam à breve interação entre os rapazes, até que um dos quatro celulares depositados sobre a mesa começou a vibrar. Cada um conferiu o seu e, em seguida, o homem de cabelos claros aceitou a ligação em um deles.

- Oi, Jensen... Não, é Chad, Chris está no palco... Já não era sem hora! Estamos na mesa de sempre, à direita... Não estamos sós, Jason e Steve também vieram... OK. – Encerrou a chamada e virou-se para Jason, sentado em posição oposta à sua. – Jensen e Jared chegaram.

- Achei que não viriam mais!– Jason soltou numa espécie de alívio. - Ainda bem que chegaram!

- Sempre é melhor com todos reunidos.

Calaram-se novamente, e assim permaneceram, enquanto ficaram sozinhos. Chad e Jason conviviam amistosamente, e apenas isso. A condição se estendia aos demais amigos de Chris. Por alguma razão que ia além das suas vontades, não conseguiam aprofundar a amizade entre eles e Chad. Qualquer tentativa de fortalecer as relações era vã. Assim, silentes, decidiram por unanimidade deixar as coisas como estavam.

Chad aproveitou o momento de solidão voluntária para observar a _performance_ de Chris. Seus olhares se encontraram e foi como se estivessem sozinhos, sem ninguém para vê-los ou julgá-los, por qualquer razão que fosse. Prestava atenção nos versos falados em forma de melodia e sorrir era a única reação que seu corpo produzia. A canção já ia pela metade nesse instante.

**_It's just your style to wear a smile..._**

**_Oh, baby you wear it well!_**

**_If I had my way, I'd dress you in nothing else..._**

Era bonito ver Chris tocar o seu violão ao cantar algo. Existia uma entrega quase pueril em relação à música que cantava. Era interessante ver aquele homem tão grande, tão corpulento, com tanta força interior, mostrar tamanha delicadeza e romantismo. Christian era intenso em tudo o que fazia, inclusive em demonstrar seu lado mais frágil. O texano era de uma intensidade que embriagava, e Chad já tinha se declarado, há muito tempo, um viciado nessa característica.

**_So come on over here and lay down a little while..._**

**_'Cause you, right now,_**

**_Oh, you're more than I deserve!_**

A música que encerrava o show da noite era de seu total agrado, como eram todas. Não saberia dizer se apreciava o repertório inteiro por ser muito bom, por sua completa parcialidade, ou pela soma dos dois fatores. Qualquer música tocada e cantada por Christian era especial e adorada. Não importava se era composição própria ou alheia, nunca lhe parecia menos que perfeita, ainda mais quando o moreno fazia suas apresentações privativas, _a capella_, no pé de seu ouvido, quando ele menos esperava por isso.

**_I've taken more than I've been giving!_**

**_And I've taken for granted this life I'm living..._**

**_And I don't know why heaven above_**

**_Blessed me with your sweet love,_**

**_ I know I never tell you what you're worth_**

**_That's 'cause it's more than I deserve!..._**

Lembrava-se com clareza das circunstâncias que os uniram. Não gostava dessas memórias, mas não podia evitar. Sabia que sem elas jamais estariam juntos agora. Nunca o ditado _há males que vem para o bem _fez tanto sentido quanto para definir o início da relação que tinham. Ao menos era assim que Chad gostava de pensar. Imaginar que tudo ocorrera por mero acaso da vida dava-lhe uma sensação de vazio, e conferia a tudo menos significância. Não que precisasse de algum motivo para se sentir grato e feliz por seu envolvimento com Chris. Seu namorado fazia valer a pena cada segundo de convivência, independente dos fatos que os levaram a apaixonarem-se. Era apenas uma questão de precisar _encaixar_ as coisas dentro de uma espécie de uniformidade. Uma necessidade que caía por terra quando estavam juntos, porque, no fim, era só isso o que importava.

- Ei, vocês! – Jared quebrou o silêncio reinante na mesa. – Perdemos muita coisa?

O moreno cumprimentou os rapazes, e se sentou ao lado de Jason. Jensen, que estava atrás dele, finalmente apareceu, e com um cumprimento gestual, puxou para si a cadeira remanescente ao lado de seu namorado.

- Perdeu o show inteiro! – Chad respondeu sorrindo, saindo de seu transe repentino. Ele e Jared eram amigos de longa data.

- Achávamos que nos dariam o bolo essa noite! – Jason complementou.

- Eu queria ter chegado mais cedo, mas Jensen demorou em se arrumar. – O moreno tocou no ombro do loiro, com leves batidas. – Ele está especialmente chato hoje.

- Por quê? – Jason se inclinou sobre a mesa, a fim de conseguir contato visual com o amigo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, está tudo normal. – Jared quem respondeu. – Ele só acordou com o pé esquerdo mesmo.

- Além de fazer relatório, vai responder por mim? – Jensen falou asperamente, mas sem grosseria.

- Opa! Temos alguém zangado aqui! – Jason disse com as mãos para o alto, em troça.

Jared riu, e Chad acompanhou a risada com um erguer de sobrancelha.

- Como eu expliquei, hoje ele não está muito bem.

O jovem chamou o garçom, e deixou que Jensen escolhesse a sua bebida, para então ordenar a sua. No meio tempo entre os pedidos e a chegada dos mesmos, Chris e Steve desceram do palco e foram se encontrar com eles.

- Então vieram mesmo! Tanto melhor! – Chris se alojou na cadeira ao lado de Chad. – Quanto mais gente, menor a conta! – Virou-se para o loiro. – O que achou de mim no palco hoje?

- Incrível, como sempre. – Chad respondeu aproximando-se do outro.

- Bom, porque foi pra você que eu subi ali dessa vez...

Chris segurou Chad pela nuca, e iniciaram um beijo digno do calor de suas paixões. Não ouviram Jason forçar a garganta, em sinal claro para que parassem. Ignoraram quando Jensen soltou um _"Arrumem um quarto!_" nada educado, seguido de um "_Deixa os dois!_" constrangido de Jared. Largaram-se somente ao se sentiram satisfeitos.

- Sabem ser inoportunos... – Jason movimentava a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Vocês é que são implicantes. – Chris deu um selinho no namorado. – Gosto de beijar Chad, e vou beijar sempre que...

- Chega, já entendemos, e sabemos que não adianta falar nada! – Steve se sentou ao lado do casal. - Por que demoraram tanto? – Questionou os outros, já sentado.

- Jensen demorou a se vestir. – Jason se apressou a dar a resposta, antes que Jared ou Jensen pudessem abrir as bocas.

- E ele está bravo hoje. Teve um dia difícil. – Chad falou para o grupo. – Acho que tudo contribuiu para o atraso.

- Vão mesmo ficar falando por mim como se eu não estivesse presente? Se for pra ser assim, eu saio! – Jensen já parecia mais descontraído, porém visivelmente contrariado.

- Rapazes, deixem o Jensen em paz... – Jared tentou amenizar.

- É, parem de irritar o Jensen! – Chris exclamou. – O que houve, cara? – Perguntou diretamente para o amigo.

- Nada extraordinário. Mais um dia intenso no banco. Lidar com pessoas pode ser exaustivo.

- Por favor, não façam esse homem falar dos problemas que ele teve hoje! É só o que eu ouço desde que ele foi me pegar na escola! – O mais alto ria enquanto falava, levando os demais a rirem junto.

- Se você tivesse metade dos problemas de trabalho que eu tenho... – O tom de Jensen, agora, era de desabafo.

- Ensinar Literatura não é a coisa mais fácil também, Jensen...

A pequena discussão foi interrompida pela chegada do garçom. Chris e Steve aproveitaram para pedir algo para eles, e alguma coisa para o grupo jantar.

- Crianças, agora é hora de relaxar! Deixemos os problemas do banco e da escola lá fora! – Christian falou alto, mas sem severidade. – Se não conseguem se divertir, não estraguem a diversão dos outros.

- Perdão. Você tem razão. – Jensen olhava para baixo. – Eu gosto do que faço, mas tem dias... Às vezes eu queria poder acordar a qualquer hora, ficar sem fazer nada quando tivesse vontade... Eu devia ter me juntado à banda de vocês quando tive a chance! Isso sim é vida!

- Mas aí você me conheceu, se apaixonou... - Jared segurou a mão de Jensen. - Não quis viver longe de mim, e desistiu de ser músico.

- Convencido! - Jensen bufou com ironia. - Não teve muito a ver com você!

- Eu posso testemunhar a favor do Jay! Foi assim mesmo que aconteceu! – Steve disse animado. - Nossa vida não é simples como parece, e você não quis abrir mão da constância no relacionamento. Compreensível. Nem todo mundo consegue viver como esses dois. - Apontou para Chad e Chris.

– Não é nada simples, mas ao menos eu posso ficar com Chris por um bom tempo quando vocês estão de férias. – Chad sorriu para o moreno. - Pena que na próxima semana vão precisar recomeçar as viagens, e eu vou ficar por aqui...

- Já acaba a vida boa semana que vem? – Jared se inclinou para trás, relaxando as costas.

- É! – Jason suspirou. – Trinta dias que passaram rápido demais! Mas deu pra gastar umas boas horas nas areias de Santa Cruz, sem pensar em nada...

- Praia boa é no Havaí! – Steve cortou o outro. – Ondas, gente bonita, calor! Aqui na América as coisas não são tão divertidas, principalmente nos arredores de San Francisco. Neblina, gente vestida deitada na areia... Devíamos ter ido pra lá! Mas nós tínhamos coisas a acertar sobre a turnê, não podíamos nos separar, e Chris queria ficar com Chad, que por sua vez odeia praia...

- Perdão pelo inconveniente. – Chad disse após bebericar sua cerveja. – Praias são barulhentas, e cheias de gente o tempo todo, não me agradam. O interior de um apartamento é sempre mais atraente.

- Ainda mais com você dentro! – Chris completou, arrancando um sorriso amplo, e raro, do rapaz.

- Você sempre foi um antissocial, Chad! – Jared continuava na mesma posição. – Desde os tempos de High School. Nunca quis ir a nenhum baile! Se eu não te arrasto para o último...

- Eu não podia convidar um garoto pra dançar, o que eu ia fazer lá? – O loiro piscou para o amigo. – Meus livros me faziam companhia mais agradável.

- Não é à toa que você virou romancista depois da faculdade!

- E roteirista! Não se esqueça de que ele tem um trabalho freelancer agora! – Chris parecia orgulhoso do que dizia.

- É. – Chad concordou. – Mas não foi exatamente depois da faculdade. Algumas coisas precisaram acontecer pra eu perceber o que eu queria fazer de verdade...

- Coisas que não interessam mais a ninguém! – Chris falou, mais uma vez. – Passado é morto!

- Sim... Deixa pra lá! – Jared interveio. Após um breve silêncio, retomou a palavra. – Vocês falando de fim de férias, de ficar sem fazer nada... Me deixa com uma vontade enorme de pegar a estrada, ou um avião! Sair um pouco daqui... Faço isso tão pouco!

- Pegar a estrada! – Steve voltou a falar, com uma empolgação fora do normal. Estava bebendo mais que os outros. – Bem que a gente podia ter feito isso nessa nossa folga! Caras, que tempo perdido aqui em San Francisco! Se ao menos vocês morassem em Los Angeles!

- Los Angeles é uma cidade muito bonita, de fato! Jensen já quis se mudar pra lá, mas eu gosto daqui, do clima desse lugar... Lá faz muito calor! Pra mim seria complicado.

- Eu puxo muito esse assunto lá em casa... – Jensen, até então calado, deixou escapar. Parecia subitamente leve. – Jared sempre me dá a mesma resposta. Um dia eu convenço esse homem.

- Tá menos emburrado agora! –Chris comentou. – Assim é melhor!

- A presença de vocês é sempre boa e agradável. – Jensen sorriu. - A verdade é que eu ando estressado demais, e tudo me cansa. Preciso me desligar por um tempo, esquecer que isso tudo aqui existe, mas não aparece a oportunidade certa...

Durante o discurso de Jensen o jantar foi servido. Por alguns minutos, enquanto o garçom fazia o seu serviço, e eles começaram a comer, a conversa morreu. Foi Jason quem recomeçou os diálogos.

- Sabe... As nossas férias... – Apontou para Chris e Steve. – Ainda não acabaram.

Jason parou de falar ao proferir a última palavra. As ideias estavam se organizando em sua cabeça. Elas surgiam em lotes, e ele precisava deixá-las claras, antes de jogar as informações sobre o grupo.

- Gênio! – Chris sorriu, balançando o garfo no ar, ao ver que nada mais saía da boca do amigo. – Mais alguma grande constatação, Capitão Óbvio?

- Meu Deus! Espere as pessoas terminarem de falar para comentar coisas assim! – Jason riu.

- Pareceu que já tinha terminado. - Chris se justificou. - Ficou em silêncio nos olhando feito um tonto...

– OK, você já marcou seu ponto! - O rapaz interrompeu. - Eu tive uma ideia, mas acho inviável...

- Que ideia? – Steve se mostrou bastante interessado. Já estava _alto_.

- Não sei... – Pegou a sua garrafa e a levou aos lábios. - É melhor esquecer.

- Esquecer-se do que nunca se soube? – Jensen falou, com a boca parcialmente cheia. – Não dá. Começou, agora termine.

- É! Deixa a gente julgar isso! – Steve argumentou.

- Bom... É que... E se a gente saísse daqui no fim de semana? – A pergunta foi direcionada para todos. – Nesse próximo?

- Agora? Assim, de repente? –Chad perguntou. – Sem planejamento algum?

- Isso! Não precisa ser um lugar longe! Pode ser pra Santa Cruz de novo...

- Nem pensar em Santa Cruz! – Steve protestou. – Já tive o suficiente de praias californianas!

- Eu também não tenho mais vontade de estar na praia... – Chris ponderou. – Mas a ideia não é ruim.

- Não, né? – Jason estava mais confiante nesse momento. - Uma cidade vizinha, mesmo. Algo dessa monta. Dois dias em um motel vagabundo, com TV de apenas dois canais, cerveja e ninguém conhecido. Uma viagem de estrada. Podemos ir em dois carros. Assim, dá pra aproveitar a companhia de todos antes das viagens de trabalho. Vamos demorar a repousar por aqui de novo...

- Não sei... – Chad era um homem organizado, e tinha a sua rotina bastante firme e estruturada.

- Sabe sim! – Chris se virou para ele. – Me parece uma boa! E vai ser bom pra todo mundo! Jensen, por exemplo... – Voltou os olhos para o outro. – Que tal, Jenny?

- Dependendo de como for isso... – Nesse aspecto, Jensen se assemelhava muito ao companheiro de seu melhor amigo. – Tenho minhas coisas bem acertadas, rapazes...

- Pois eu acho que um fim de semana não vai afetar a vida de ninguém aqui! – Jared arrumou os cabelos, num claro sinal de que iria tentar convencer todos. – Jensen e eu não trabalhamos nos sábados e domingos. Chad pode levar o serviço pra qualquer lugar que ele for. E vocês três estão sem nada pra fazer, por enquanto. Não vejo o menor motivo pra não colocarmos o pé na estrada!

- Isso! – Steve apontou a garrafa para o mais jovem de todos. – O garoto está certo! Não tem desculpa pra ninguém!

- Mesmo assim... – Chad começou o seu discurso. Quase sempre, ele era o grande estraga-prazeres da turma. Não fazia intencionalmente; era a sua forma de viver e agir que diferia muito da dos demais. – Hoje já é quarta-feira, são poucos dias pra planejar algo bem sucedido, e nós não temos nem pista de um lugar pra ir.

- Eu estou com Chad! – Jensen se prontificou a apoiar o sujeito.

- Votemos, então! – Jason se arrumou na cadeira para falar. – É simples!

- Se for por votação, já sabemos que vocês venceram. – Jensen se encolheu em seu assento.

- Então, está decidido! – Chris bateu na mesa, como se estivesse de fato dando uma sentença. – Vamos pra onde?

- Por mim... – Chad deu de ombros.

- Você não se manifesta, então! – Chris beijou o rosto do rapaz. – Jason, você deu a ideia, você resolve o problema!

- Injusto! Eu já criei a viagem, alguém aqui pensa pra onde vamos!

- Eu quase nunca saí de San Francisco, nem sei por onde começar!... – Jared disse ao chamar o garçom.

- Eu acho que minha atual condição não permite raciocinar muito bem... – Steve sorriu, mexendo a sua garrafa para todos os lados.

- Você não está tão bêbado assim! – Jensen segurou a mão do homem, repousando-a sobre a mesa. – Eu, como sou contrário a essa viagem, ficarei calado pra que ela não saia do campo da imaginação.

- Disse tudo! – Chad parou o novo pedido que fazia ao garçom veio atender Jared.

- Ei, vocês dois, saibam perder! – Chris se posicionou para a direção de Jason. – E aí?

- Não sei, Chris! Pra onde poderíamos ir? Que tipo de lugar vocês acham mais proveitoso?

- Um em que nada e nem ninguém pudesse nos encher o saco! – Jared opinou.

- Pra isso, é só se trancar em casa, desligar tudo, forrar o freezer de cerveja e ligar a TV! – Jensen protestou, somente para implicar com os outros. Seu humor havia dado uma volta para o extremo oposto do status anterior.

- Não atrapalha! – Jared bateu na coxa do parceiro. – Continua calado, comendo, como você estava antes!

- É! Fica na sua! – Chris apontou a faca para o amigo. – Um lugar onde possamos ficar isolados de tudo e todos? É isso? – Olhou para Jared.

- Exatamente. Longe da civilização!

- África. Vamos pro meio da floresta africana. – Chad comentou descontraído, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Não se vai tão longe de carro... Não acho bom destino. – Steve parecia sério ao dizer isso.

- Steve, não alucina! – Jared estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto do outro.

- Ele está bem! Daqui a dez minutos volta a si. – Jason voltou a ficar quieto. – Bom, tem aquele lugarzinho que eu vou pra inspirar...

- Qual? – Jared perguntou.

- Aquele, aqui nos arredores mesmo. Umas duas, ou três horas de carro, dependendo do clima. _Aquele_, Chris!

- Lá no meio das colinas?

- Exatamente! É bem isolado ali. Você chega, deixa o seu carro no começo da estrada de terra, e o dono do espaço leva você pra uma das choupanas. Elas ficam bem distantes umas das outras. De dia, passarinhos, de noite, corujas. É o máximo de vida além da sua que se encontra por lá. E, claro, as plantas, e os peixes do riacho. Só tem um rádio, pra emergências. É um lugar específico pra gente que deseja estar em contato máximo com a natureza, ou consigo mesmo, e bem longe do resto.

- Parece assustador. – Chad disse, sem querer.

- Parece mesmo. – Chris complementou. – Mas acho que atende às necessidades atuais. Tem como fazer reserva em cima da hora?

- Não é o lugar mais procurado do mundo... Com certeza, tem muitas choupanas vagas. – Jason retrucou.– Eu posso ligar amanhã, ainda pela manhã, e repassar as informações pra vocês.

- Então nós vamos mesmo? –Jensen se encostou à mesa, com os cotovelos.

- Isso já estava decidido. Agora, temos pra onde ir. – Chris exclamou. – Não que vá fazer diferença, porque você perdeu a votação, mas o que acha?

- Honestamente? – Jensen colocou o último pedaço de comida do seu prato na boca. Após mastigar e engolir, falou. – Chad, você perdeu o seu aliado! Dois dias longe de computadores, celulares, internet, barulho, confusão, gente gritando, cliente insatisfeito, contas pra encerrar, cheques sem fundo pra contabilizar? Se vocês não forem, eu vou sozinho!

- Ótimo! Você vai gostar, Chad! – Chris passou o braço nos ombros do namorado. – Eu farei você gostar. Prometo. – Sorriu.

- Você se deixou levar muito fácil! - Sorriu com pouca vontade para Jensen. - Que seja, então. – Olhou para o moreno. – E eu vou cobrar essa promessa. Pode ter certeza.

- E eu já deixei de cumprir alguma? - Inclinou-se um pouco para o loiro.

- Então, tudo certo! – Jason disse alto, atrapalhando o momento. – Eu repasso todos os detalhes pra vocês amanhã.

- OK... - Chris falou após depositar um beijo no ombro de Chad. - Agora vamos aos outros detalhes!

O restante da noite transcorreu dentro da normalidade. Ainda ficaram por um tempo conversando ao terminarem o jantar, e se levantaram todos juntos, após pagarem a conta. Procuraram por Tom, o dono do estabelecimento, para se despedirem dele, mas ele estava fora da cidade. Seguiram para o estacionamento, onde ainda trocaram algumas informações, e partiram cada qual para seu destino.

Sem ser notado, um sujeito que esteve presente no local o tempo todo, os acompanhou até a saída com o olhar. Assim que eles se foram, caminhou até um veículo, entrou e aguardou. Outro rapaz chegou até ele em questão de minutos, sentando-se no banco do carona.

- Ele está no mesmo lugar? – O motorista perguntou.

- Temos cinco minutos pra chegar lá.

- Então, é melhor acelerar.

* * *

A música no meio do capítulo é More Than I Deserve, do Christian mesmo. Minha favorita entre as românticas que ele canta. =)


	3. The Way We Are

**Capítulo 2 – The Way We Are **

* * *

- Não é que eu não queira ir, eu só acho uma ideia sem propósito! Sabe que arranjos em cima da hora me deixam agoniado.

Chad falou ao entrar no apartamento que dividia com o namorado. Estava tudo acertado, e naturalmente nada mudaria, mas quando chegaram perto de casa, a conversa sobre a tal viagem entrou em pauta novamente.

- Mas isso já está decidido! – Christian argumentou fechando a porta atrás de si. – Todos vão, e foi uma decisão tomada após uma votação justa. Não seja tão...

- Intolerante. – O loiro se encaminhou para a cozinha. - Eu sei o que vai dizer. Que eu sou muito fechado, muito _caxias_, que deveria me soltar mais...

- Não ia dizer nada disso. – Interrompeu Christian parando na entrada do cômodo.

- Não? – Chad abriu a geladeira. - E o que ia falar?

- Eu ia dizer que... – O cantor parou para pensar um pouco antes de continuar. – Você é muito certinho, muito apegado à rotina! Precisa se distrair mais, se desapegar...

- Mudou as palavras, apenas. – Chad voltou o olhar para o outro, sorrindo. – Acabou dizendo exatamente o que eu falei que diria. Conheço seus argumentos.

- Você sabe como você é, por isso já sabia o que eu ia dizer! E bem no fundo sei que me dá razão.

Com essa frase, Christian se retirou de seu lugar e partiu em direção ao quarto do casal.

- Eu sei como você acha que eu sou, porque sempre ouço esses adjetivos. – O loiro retrucou após beber um pouco de água.

Não existia a menor aspereza, zanga ou ironia nas vozes ou atitudes dos dois. Não estavam alterados, não apresentavam raiva um do outro; sequer estavam discutindo. Brigavam pouco, a bem da verdade. O que estava acontecendo era uma representação de suas personalidades muito parecidas, ao mesmo tempo em que eram um tanto opostas, e graciosamente complementares. Opostos se atraem, e similares se unem. Suas semelhanças e diferenças garantiam que se oferecessem o suporte e os predicados necessários para construírem uma vida em harmonia.

Ambos eram homens de caráter muito forte, e poderiam ser considerados _geniosos_. Eram francos e diretos. Não se deixavam abater por qualquer circunstância, fazendo de suas fraquezas degraus para atingirem suas fortalezas. Gostavam da verdade, não importava se era dolorida ou indolor. Muitos outros pontos eram comuns, o que seria de se esperar em se tratando de um casal. As diferenças existiam na maneira com que cada um encarava o mundo ao seu redor e interagia com ele, e serviam justamente para temperar a relação.

Christian era um homem extremo. Suas ações, seu jeito de falar e de se comportar pendiam para o exagero. Era doce quando a ocasião requeria, porém não costumava ser suave. Não era mal educado, grosseiro ou deselegante sem motivos, mas a sua sensibilidade e gentileza eram, por certo, embrutecidas. Pessoas muito frágeis teriam, sem dúvidas, certas dificuldades para lidar com ele. Bastava, no entanto, passar por cima disso para visualizar a verdadeira essência do moreno. Ele era um sujeito leal, nobre, e amigo para todas as horas.

Chad, por outro lado, era mais contido, e menos eufórico. Prezava pela sutileza em suas ações, pela maciez em sua fala, pela delicadeza em sua abordagem. Era entusiasta da diplomacia e fã das conversas calmas e civilizadas. Enganavam-se, contudo, os que o consideravam uma presa fácil para atos de violência ou desrespeito. Era tranquilo, quieto e calado, mas não era tolo, e nem fraco. Defendia a si mesmo e aos que amava muito bem. Não era do tipo que se vitimava, ou remoía dores desnecessárias, e por quase nunca aparentar ser deste jeito, surpreendia a quem tentava tirar-lhe algum proveito irregular.

De qualquer forma, fossem como tivessem que ser, o fato é que estavam unidos por algo que ultrapassa detalhes desse tipo. Havia entre eles a paixão incauta própria dos adolescentes, e o amor sereno característico das pessoas mais experientes. Uniram-se em condições adversas, e transformaram a adversidade em solo firme para a construção de suas histórias em comum. Serem tão iguais, tão diferentes, e tão apaixonados, era o elemento secreto de sua relação amorosa. Era o fator que mantinha o sentimento aceso.

- Você é o que é, e é por isso que o amo, não posso negar. – Christian gritou de dentro do quarto, já sentado na beira da cama, descalço e sem as calças. – Aproveita que você está aí na cozinha, e me traz um...

- Copo com água e gelo. – Chad apareceu na porta balançando um copo em mãos. – Três pedras de gelo, certo?

- Isso! Obrigado. – Ia levantar-se quando o loiro caminhou até ele e lhe entregou o objeto. – Como você sempre sabe o que eu quero?

- Por nada. – Sentou-se ao lado do outro, e passou a retirar o seu calçado. – Porque amo você, e o conheço bem, assim fica fácil deduzir suas vontades. – Virou o rosto para a direção de Chris e sorriu, sem interromper o que fazia.

- Olha, se você não quiser mesmo ir... – Christian começou a falar após beber todo o líquido.

- Já disse que vou. – Pôs os sapatos e meias em ordem debaixo da cama. - Só me parece ruim ter que arrumar tudo em cima da hora, mas eu vou com vocês, não será grande esforço.

- Eu vou, e você pode ficar. – Falou depois de mastigar as pedras de gelo e pôr o copo no chão, em sua frente. – Não me aborrecerei se preferir assim. Eu reclamo, mas entendo a sua necessidade de extrema organização e método, e compreendo que lhe incomode arrumar as coisas no último minuto.

- Eu sei que você não se chatearia por isso. – Pegou o copo de onde fora depositado, e levantou-se ao ver os tênis de Chris na beira da porta. – A verdade é que eu tinha planos de não dividi-lo esse fim de semana, mas se quer ir, vou junto. Eu acabaria ficando entediado sozinho, sem você. – Arriou o que tinha em sua mão em uma mesinha, pegou o par e o carregou consigo, retornando para o seu canto da cama. – Não o verei por um bom tempo, quero aproveitar ao máximo. Qualquer lugar está bom. – Abaixou-se e colocou os tênis ao lado de seus sapatos.

- Eu posso ficar, então. – Chris se arrastou para o meio da cama. - Podemos ficar juntos, só nós dois, como você pretendia. – Abraçou-se ao companheiro pelas costas. - Tenho certeza de que será tão bom aqui como seria lá.

-É... Mas você quer ir. – Chad se arrumou melhor nos braços do músico. – Todos os seus amigos vão. Eu que não vou quebrar a harmonia da equipe! E Jared vai, também. Faz tempo que eu não converso livremente com ele, sem a presença de Jensen. Acho que lá eu terei essa oportunidade.

- Eles todos são seus amigos. – O moreno passou a acariciar a pele de Chad com o rosto, por entre seus cabelos. - E eles entenderiam se não fôssemos.

- Sim, mas Jared é meu amigo há mais tempo, e os demais eu conheci por sua causa, então os considero mais seus que meus. – Encostou a cabeça nos ombros de Chris. – Nós vamos, e eu tenho um motivo muito forte pra embarcar nessa loucura.

- Qual? – Apertou ainda mais os braços.

- Você prometeu que me faria gostar dessa viagem. Deu-me a sua palavra.

- Tem razão. Promessa é dívida.

- Eu sou um credor exigente, e que não se esquece.

- Eu vou pagar.

- Quer começar agora?

**_._._._**

O dia já estava alto quando um dos celulares começou a tocar, em algum lugar do quarto. Ambos estavam em modo vibratório, e seria impossível para qualquer um distinguir qual deles estava sendo solicitado.

Quem acordou com o som baixo e persistente foi Chad. Ele tinha o sono bem mais leve que o de Christian, muito embora não fosse tão fácil acordá-lo. Ele só despertou porque quem estava do outro lado da linha parecia ter um assunto muito urgente para falar, afinal, o barulho da vibração durou tempo suficiente para ser audível e incômodo.

Com a relutância natural de quem deseja passar, pelo menos, mais cinco minutos dormindo, o loiro abriu os olhos e ainda pensou um pouco antes de tentar se mexer. Na posição que estava, podia sentir os braços quentes de seu namorado em seu entorno, e a respiração cadenciada e pesada em seu ombro. Não tinha real desejo de sair daquela redoma de amor e proteção que Chris sempre lhe oferecia quando dormiam juntos. Mesmo com os anos de relacionamento, que não eram tão poucos, eles tinham hábitos comuns a casais recém-formados. Dormir abraçados, quando estavam num bom momento, era regra. Geralmente os amantes passam a demonstrar cada vez menos o quanto se importam um com o outro, com o passar do tempo. Nem sempre esse fato se dá por falta de amor, mas sim por permitirem que suas rotinas dominem suas vidas. Não era assim com eles dois. Consideravam-se sortudos por conta disso.

Chad acabou sendo vencido pelo barulhinho irritante que lhe tirava o bom humor e o sossego. Tateou pela cabeceira e pelo criado-mudo, a fim de encontrar a fonte de sua pequena agonia. Quando finalmente seus dedos reconheceram algo similar a um celular, ele pegou o objeto e o levou para próximo de seu rosto. Observou a tela e viu que era o aparelho de sua propriedade. Não constavam chamadas perdidas. Deu um longo suspiro e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, esperando que a pessoa tivesse desistido depois de tentar muito, porque a ligação não era para ele, e não queria acordar Chris. Nesse exato segundo, a vibração recomeçou. Precisava ver logo de quem se tratava e o que desejava, mesmo não sendo ele o alvo do interesse do _ligador_. Não aguentava mais o zumbido em seus ouvidos.

Arrastou-se na cama, se desvencilhando com cuidado do abraço confortável que lhe doía abandonar, e se sentou na beira do colchão. Coçou os olhos com as costas das mãos, devolveu o seu celular para a mesinha próxima, e passou a vista ao seu redor, buscando definir de onde o aparelho de Christian poderia estar soando. O músico era um tanto desorganizado, e requeria um pouco de imaginação descobrir o local em que colocava os seus objetos.

No início esse desleixo de Chris irritou Chad, porque ele era um sujeito bastante metódico. Viver em meio à falta de padrões e estilos o tirava do sério. Tentou ao máximo modificar o seu amado, mas suas investidas foram infrutíferas. Achou melhor, por fim, aprender a conviver. Quem assume relacionamentos sérios precisa aprender a ceder, vez ou outra. Ceder para que a sua convivência com o moreno fosse prazerosa ao invés de um constante suplício, longe de ferir a sua dignidade, o deixou tranquilo e feliz, porque o que sentia era maior do que seus próprios conceitos, e não saberia viver sem o homem que amava. Até saberia, mas não queria tentar.

Viu o jeans que Christian usou na noite anterior jogado no chão, perto do canto da parede onde ficava a porta. Sorriu ao se deparar com aquilo. Se tivesse visto a peça de roupa antes a teria guardado, e retirado todo o conteúdo que estivesse dentro de seus bolsos, para então pôr tudo em seus devidos lugares. Christian, no entanto, não o permitiu visualizar muita coisa quando chegaram. E ele não tinha nada do que reclamar, quanto a isso. A noite tinha sido muito boa, afinal.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o local onde repousava a vestimenta, ergueu-a e sentiu a vibração fraca em suas mãos. Ali estava o celular. Fez uma busca nos compartimentos da calça e o encontrou. Viu no visor que era Jason.

- Alô. – Respondeu a chamada com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Te acordei, cara? – Jason riu. – Ainda dormindo, numa hora dessas? Não se envergonha? O que foi que aconteceu? Por acaso o loirinho...

- Acordou sim, mas acho que já é hora de se estar de pé. – Chad interrompeu antes que o outro terminasse. Provavelmente não era algo que ele gostaria de ouvir. – E é Chad quem está falando, só para esclarecer.

- Ah... – Jason fez uma pausa. Retomou a palavra um pouco confuso. – Desculpa, então. Eu ligo depois.

- Não, pode falar, já acordei mesmo. – Bocejou e se deu conta de que poderia ter soado grosseiro. – Enfim, tanto faz. Pode dizer o que deseja. Isto é, se puder falar pra mim. Christian ainda está dormindo, e eu gostaria de não ter que acordá-lo se eu puder ajudar.

- Bom... – Jason falou um pouco mais baixo que o normal. Não gostava de ser inconveniente. - Não é nada que você não vá saber depois, então... Acho que posso acertar as coisas com você.

- Sobre a viagem? – Voltou a se sentar na cama, mexendo nos cabelos.

- Isso. Eu falei com o pessoal da hospedaria que mencionei ontem. Claro, eles tinham choupanas vagas, e eu perguntei se tinha alguma que pudesse abrigar seis pessoas. Eles disseram que a maior disponível tem três quartos, e não me parece mal. Você e Chris ficam com um, Jen e Jay com outro, e eu fico com Steve em algum que tenha duas camas. Eu me adiantei e fiz a reserva, em nome do grupo.

- Então você já resolveu tudo?

- Sim... Bom... Eu fiquei encarregado disso, não foi?

- Você ficou de verificar a disponibilidade, se me lembro bem. – Passou a mão no rosto. – Alguém podia querer opinar, algo assim...

- Eu posso desfazer, se for o caso. Não haverá prejuízo pra ninguém.

- Não, eu acho que está bom assim. Estando OK pra todos, não vejo problemas. Obrigado por resolver essas questões. – Tentou falar de forma mais descontraída. Não queria dar mais impressões erradas. – Eu vou...

- Já acordou? – Chris falou com o rosto enfiado no seu travesseiro, quase num sussurro.

- Chris? – Virou-se para onde estava o outro. – Um minuto, Jason. Chris acordou. – Tirou o telefone de perto de sua boca. - É, já acordei. E é ótimo que tenha acordado também. Jason quer falar com você. – Estendeu o aparelho para o moreno.

- A essa hora da manhã? – Christian resmungou, pegando o que lhe era oferecido. – Por quê?

- Não é mais tão cedo. Duvido até que ainda seja manhã. – Arrumou uma parte dos cabelos de Chris. - Fale com ele, e você vai saber.

Chad inclinou-se e deu um beijo na testa de Chris, levantando-se em seguida. Seguiu para o banheiro, deixando o companheiro à vontade para conversar com o amigo.

**...**

Christian ouviu tudo o que Jason tinha para falar a respeito do final de semana que teriam. Perguntou alguns detalhes, e achou que as decisões do amigo foram totalmente acertadas. Jason já tinha avisado Steve, e ele também concordara com tudo. Só faltava consultar Jensen e Jared, que com certeza não se oporiam.

Chad ainda estava no banheiro. Podia ouvir o barulho da água do chuveiro caindo no chão do box. Quis entrar lá e compartilhar mais um momento íntimo com ele, mas era sabedor de que Chad apreciava a sua individualidade quando tomava banho, assim como em algumas outras atividades. Era um fator de discórdia entre eles, algumas vezes.

Christian gostava de dividir tudo. Eles eram um casal, e na cabeça dele, não havia o menor empecilho para que fizessem qualquer coisa juntos. Não era uma pessoa grudenta, como poderia se supor, de jeito nenhum. Entendia a necessidade de se ter um momento somente para si, e tinha aprendido a respeitar essa condição de seu namorado. A questão é que Chad tinha muitos desses momentos, bem mais que o tolerável. O rapaz não era exatamente introspectivo, mas, não poucas vezes, perdia-se em si mesmo, e não tinha o hábito de compartilhar o resultado dessas viagens interiores. Isso fazia Chris se sentir a margem da vida do loiro, e lhe causava certo embaraço tal sensação.

Várias vezes conversaram a respeito do assunto, a fim de diminuir essa característica do sujeito que amava, e em todas obteve a mesma resposta: _"Vou tentar"_. Christian já convivia há bastante tempo com Chad para saber que esta frase era uma maneira de terminar uma discussão para a qual ele pressentia um final insatisfatório. Quando a ouvia, não insistia mais. E assim seguiam. Chad o tinha ensinado a ser menos intransigente, com sua maneira de ser pacata. Amava-o por isso, e por tantos outros fatores. Amava-o por um milhão de outras características contraditórias, que lhe pareciam encantadoras. Amava-o por se amar ainda mais quando tinha o loirinho perto de si.

Saiu da cama e se vestiu com a primeira peça de roupa que conseguiu avistar. Constatou que ela era tão confortável quanto deveria ser, e se alegrou com isso. Animava-se com coisas pequenas, tal qual uma criança. A sua alma era simples e travessa, como a dos pequenos. Não se esforçava para tanto; era bastante natural. Sempre fora dessa forma, e quanto mais velho ficava, mais esse predicado se acentuava nele. Estava bem longe de ser imaturo, apesar disso. Parecia tão somente ter absorvido apenas o lado mais agradável da maturidade. Seus amigos apreciavam isso nele. Chad lhe confidenciou em muitas oportunidades o quanto aquilo era charmoso, e o tornava impossível de não se amar. Não podia ser um defeito se todos estavam felizes com isso.

Procurou os seus chinelos, e acabou os encontrando não onde imaginou que os deixara, mas debaixo da cama. Certamente, Chad os tinha colocado lá. Calçou-os e se encaminhou para a cozinha, com o intuito de preparar algo para comerem juntos. Cozinhar e passar horas idealizando banquetes, de quaisquer tamanhos e estilos, era um passatempo que lhe deixava relaxado. Era ele quem preparava as refeições do casal, na maioria das vezes em que estavam juntos. Chad tentava, mas como mestre cuca, o moço era um excelente escritor. Tinha muita boa vontade para fazer algo de útil na cozinha, se esmerava com afinco, mas sempre deixava algum detalhe desassistido e comprometia o resultado final. Era interessante, para Chris, observar as tentativas frustradas do outro. Chad era um homem muito organizado e observador, centrado e afeito aos detalhes, mas não conseguia desenvolver uma simples receita, porque sempre perdia algo. Era só mais um ponto controverso em seu namorado, que lhe fazia ser mais especial que as outras pessoas do mundo.

Já na cozinha, escolheu alguns ingredientes e iniciou as suas atividades. Faria algo simples e rápido, para poder passear com o seu companheiro naquela tarde. Pretendia almoçar em algum lugar bem aconchegante, e talvez visitar alguns sebos pela cidade. Poderia encontrar algum vinil raro para a sua coleção, ou alguns registros de shows de seus cantores favoritos, que em lojas comuns já não se via mais. Enquanto procurasse por seus pequenos tesouros, Chad se divertiria olhando livros antigos, e se desse muita sorte, encontraria alguma edição histórica de uma de suas literaturas preferidas, ou de algum quadrinho do qual era fã desde a infância. Tinham paixão por sebos, e passavam horas a fio dentro deles. Na verdade, o mais atraente dentro de um local assim, para Chris, era ver Chad perdido no meio de tantos objetos antigos, com os olhos fascinados e a tez rosada de excitação, em busca daquilo que lhe alimentava a alma em seus dias solitários.

- Um tostão pelos seus pensamentos. – Chad falou da porta da cozinha.

- Pode pagar mais, porque valem muito além isso. – Sorriu quando se virou para encarar o seu interlocutor. - Estava pensando em você.

- Sempre galanteador... – O loiro se aproximou do outro. – Já estou conquistado, pode parar com o romantismo.

- Não é falta de tentativa. É que você joga sujo comigo. Não dá pra agir de outra forma com você por perto. Mesmo longe, eu não tenho escolha.

- Depois sou eu que jogo sujo. – Apoiou-se nos ombros de Chris após beijá-lo. - Jason lhe falou a respeito da viagem, da tal choupana?

- Falou. Ele me disse que lhe contou tudo também.

- Verdade. Ficou tudo certo pra você?

- Ficou. Pra você não?

- Pra mim ficou como deveria ficar.

- Já disse que se não quiser ir...

- Já disse que quero ir, e vou. Assunto encerrado. - Abraçou-se ao namorado. – Quer ajuda?

- Nem pensar! Você vai estragar tudo!

- Uma coisa ou outra eu sou capaz de fazer.

- Não precisa. – Olhou para o que fazia por alguns segundos. - Ou talvez precise. Pega um pote de iogurte natural na geladeira pra mim.

- Sim senhor! – Beijou o rosto do moreno e andou para onde estava a geladeira. - Não tem. – Avisou depois de examinar o eletrodoméstico.

- Nem um único pote?

- Nada.

- Caramba!... É essencial pro que eu estou fazendo.

- Eu posso sair pra comprar no mercado aqui perto. – Voltou para onde estava antes. – Pode esperar?

- Acho que sim. Se você não demorar.

- Não demorarei. Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Não, acho que tem tudo aqui.

- Certeza?

- Sim... Tenho tudo aqui sim.

- Muito bem. Volto num instante.

Antes que pudesse se afastar de Chris, este recomeçou a falar.

- Chad...

- O quê?

- Talvez você pudesse trazer algumas...

- Bananas?

- Isso. E se tiver também um pouco de...

- Leite de soja, não é?

- É... Aí você traz junto. Eu não sei se eles vendem...

- Se eles tiverem mel, eu trago.

- Você sempre sabe o que eu quero antes de eu falar qualquer coisa.

- Eu tenho que saber tudo sobre você, porque é parte de mim.

- Vê como joga sujo?

Beijaram-se antes de Chad partir dali.

* * *

**NOTA:** Não é nota de verdade, é pra responder.

Rose, o que vem da mente da Diva costuma ser interessante mesmo, nunca vi ser diferente. Eu não procurei muito, mas em português duvido que tenha um acervo considerável desse pairing. Slashers precisam se unir e corrigir essa vergonha! Haha Bom, próximo capítulo é esse. Espero que goste. E obrigada!


	4. Let's Go Get Lost

**Capítulo 3 – Let's Go Get Lost...**

* * *

A madrugada de sexta-feira para sábado seguia fria e um tanto nebulosa, dentro dos conformes da previsão do tempo. Apesar das nuvens finas, era possível ver a Lua, brilhante e imponente, iluminando o céu, o que conferia certa magia às horas escuras que se passavam.

O grupo tinha combinado que todos sairiam de San Francisco por volta das quatro da manhã, a fim de chegarem ao local ainda no começo do amanhecer. Chris, Chad e Steve iriam num carro; os demais, noutro veículo. Encontrar-se-iam onde os donos das choupanas tinham sua residência profissional.

Chad e Chris aguardavam pelo loiro dentro da sala do apartamento, com tudo pronto. O músico dormia apoiado nas pernas do mais jovem, enquanto este olhava atentamente pela janela, com uma das mãos passeando suavemente pelo pescoço do outro, num ato quase inconsciente. Tinham arrumado as malas ao longo dos dias anteriores, mas Chris se agitou muito nos instantes finais; a todo o momento se lembrava de uma ou outra coisa faltosa, levando-os a perambularem pelo apartamento em busca dos itens desejados. Isso somado ao fato de terem passado a sexta-feira inteira entre compras e diversão fez com que Chris não aguentasse esperar pelo amigo acordado. Chad estava igualmente cansado, mas um dos dois precisava estar alerta, e dessa vez seria ele.

Absorto em seu próprio mundo, o loirinho se assustou quando sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso. Era Steve comunicando que já estava em frente ao prédio. Com firmeza, porém de maneira delicada, acordou Chris e desceram. Assim que chegaram ao térreo, viram o amigo sentado num carro conversível laranja, de modelagem antiga, muito diferente do automóvel que possuía.

- Qual é a do carro? – Chris perguntou se aproximando. – Cadê o seu?

- O meu ficou na garagem. Eu aluguei esse aqui. – Bateu no volante duas vezes. - Acho que fico muito mais bonito numa coisinha como essa, com os cabelos soltos ao vento... Um toque de charme! – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Imagino que pensou numa trilha sonora pra viagem também... – Chad falou logo atrás do namorado.

- Muito bem pensado, escritor! É uma pena que não seja dia, assim eu poderia colocar óculos escuros e parecer ainda mais interessante. - Sorriu de lado como se insinuasse algo. - Como um dos seus personagens!

- A descrição de um jovem sedutor e aventureiro cairia muito bem numa das narrativas do aclamado Nicholas Sparks, não nas minhas. Não escrevo romances doces. – Sorriu contido. – Mas pode deixar que quando eu precisar de um personagem aquariano, que adora o pôr-do-sol, longas caminhadas pela praia e mulheres fogosas***** eu vou usar a sua figura pra me inspirar.

- Aquariano? – Steve ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto saía do carro para abrir o bagageiro. – Eu não sou de Aquário. Por que aquariano?

- Sei que não. – Direcionou-se para a mesma parte do carro, acompanhado de Chris. – Nenhum motivo. É só uma frase que eu vi em algum lugar e ficou na minha cabeça. Parece interessante, por qualquer razão.

- Não confunda o Steve, baby. Ele não é acostumado com seus rompantes. – O moreno comentou atrás dele, aguardando a sua vez de deitar seus pertences no porta-malas. Virou-se para o amigo. – Ele tem desses _momentos iluminados_, como eu chamo. Imagine que estamos conversando sobre uma coisa e Chad de repente fala uma frase dessas totalmente nada a ver com o assunto e me deixa desnorteado no meio da conversa! Ele tem várias delas. Vê na TV, ou lê em livros, sei lá.

- Também em jornais, internet, músicas... – Chad complementou ao pular para dentro do veículo, sentando-se na parte traseira. – É inevitável quando se trabalha com palavras. As frases grudam na mente e só saem de lá quando são usadas, direta ou indiretamente. Vocês são compositores, não sofrem disso?

- Bom, você nunca poderá reclamar de tédio, companheiro! – Steve disse sem demonstrar exatamente para quem. Sentou-se no banco do motorista e olhou para o passageiro. – Meu processo criativo é diferente, mas atuamos em artes diferentes. Você precisa criar ambientes, personalidades, sentimentos, fisionomias... Chris e eu temos que criar melodias, arranjos e letras que combinem com nosso estilo e nossas vozes...

- Na verdade temos um pouco disso, Chad, mas você tem muito mais. Uma de suas lindas peculiaridades. – Chris abriu a porta do lado do carona e se acomodou no assento.

- Ei, vai sentar aqui na frente? – Steve protestou balançando a cabeça. – Não, cara! Vai lá atrás com seu garoto!

- Vai ficar de motorista? Não é correto.

- Anda, vai pra lá! Acho que será melhor.

- OK! – Saltou para o lado do namorado. – Podemos ir agora?

- Para o infinito e além! – Steve deu partida e arrancou dali, fazendo os pneus soarem.

**...**

Já estavam no meio do caminho, segundo o homem que guiava o veículo. Para Chad parecia que não tinham saído do lugar. A estrada era escura e a paisagem, iluminada somente pela Lua, era a mesma o tempo inteiro. Não fosse pelo vento que sacudia os cabelos dos três e o som do carro se movimentando, nada indicaria que estavam em movimento. À frente e atrás deles não tinha evidência de viva alma. O que o distraía era o fato de Chris e Steve estarem cantando alto por quase todo o trajeto, acompanhando o que tocava na playlist do motorista. Às vezes ele cantava junto, bem baixinho, mais por estar contaminado pela alegria ao seu redor que por vontade. Nesse momento, a música não poderia ser mais clichê. Não conseguia fazer parte do coro; apenas ria do quanto aquilo parecia uma história ficcional.

**_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_**

**_And people I meet_**

**_Always go their separate ways_**

**_Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink_**

**_And times when you're all alone all you do is think..._**

- Canta com a gente! – Chris falou cutucando o rapaz.

- Tem noção de quantas vezes essa música aparece em momentos como esse? – Puxou as pernas para cima, sentando-se de frente para o moreno. - Em cada filme, seriado ou livro em que há uma viagem pela estrada embalada por rock 'n' roll os personagens cantam isso!

- É porque a música é ótima! – Steve se intrometeu. – Coisa boa não envelhece, nem sai de moda! Canta, escritor!

- Deixo isso para os profissionais. – Apoiou os pés nas coxas de Chris. – Cantem vocês. São os melhores no ramo, afinal!

- Você quem sabe!

Os dois continuaram de onde a voz de Bon Jovi prosseguia.

**_'Cause I'm a cowboy! On a steel horse I ride!_**

**_I'm wanted dead or alive!_**

**_'Cause I'm a cowboy... I got the night on my side!_**

**_I'm wanted dead or alive!_**

**_And I ride, dead or alive!_**

**_I still drive, dead or alive!..._**

Nessa hora Steve se virou para trás a fim de olhar para Chris, e enquanto entoavam juntos os versos o veículo deu um sobressalto, provavelmente por ter passado por cima de alguma pedra ou similar. Com um reflexo invejável, Steve conseguiu fazer o automóvel parar de ziguezaguear e seguir reto, mas o balanço do mesmo e o barulho que escutavam, vindo da parte da frente do carro, indicava que algo estava errado. Parou no acostamento e foi verificar o que tinha ocorrido.

- Caras, não sei o que acertamos, mas rasgou o pneu todo. – Disse ao regressar. Pegou a chave da ignição e foi para a parte traseira. – Chris, me dá uma mão aqui!

O moreno saiu do veículo e foi socorrer o amigo, seguido pelo namorado. Assim que abriram o porta-malas viram que o estepe não estava ali. Ainda procuraram em outros compartimentos, mas não encontraram nada.

- Não dá pra dirigir até chegar a algum posto? – Chad perguntou enquanto pegava seu celular. Não queria verdadeiramente aquela viagem e a situação não o ajudava a simpatizar com ela.

- Posso tentar, mas duvido que dê pra ultrapassar cinquenta metros que sejam. Sinto muito, rapazes.

- É, sente... Com certeza. - Olhou para o aparelho em suas mãos. - Aqui não dá linha. – Distanciou-se do grupo. – Vou tentar capturar algum sinal.

- Mas como você alugou um carro sem estepe? – Chris perguntou se encostando perto do motor.

- Foi um tremendo descuido! – O loiro colocou-se ao lado do outro. – Perdão. Eu devia ter olhado, mas... Bom, eu presumi que ninguém colocaria carros para alugar sem o pneu sobressalente, ou qualquer outro acessório faltando! Foi muita idiotice mesmo!

- Ah, vá! – Bateu no ombro do amigo. – Não adianta se lamentar, não é? – Virou o rosto em direção ao namorado. - Conseguiu?

- Nada. – O rapaz andava de um lado para o outro na beira da estrada. – Sabe, nós saímos de um livro da Stephenie Meyer e entramos em algum conto macabro do Stephen King. Não é possível isso! Três amigos vão fazer uma viagem de carro, sofrem um acidente e acabam no meio de uma estrada escura e deserta. – Aproximou-se dos outros. – O que acham mais provável acontecer agora? Aparecer uma tribo canibal, um grupo de zumbis, de vampiros, um assassino serial saltar na nossa frente?... - Quase ria falando essas coisas.

- Seu senso de humor é peculiar, jovem. – Steve andou e se jogou dentro do veículo. – Não temos outra saída a não ser esperar por alguém... Ou algo, como você sugeriu... Ao menos a Lua está bonita e... – Olhou para seu relógio. – O dia daqui a pouco começa a raiar. – Deitou-se com as pernas para cima. – Aliás, deviam olhar pro céu agora! Nada se compara!

Os outros olharam para cima, e, de fato, a noite estava incrivelmente bela. As nuvens permaneciam, porém estavam pouco densas, deixando entrever o satélite com perfeição. O carro em movimento não permitia que tal beleza se mostrasse por completo.

- Sabe o que essa visão me lembra? – Chris comentou ao abaixar a cabeça.

- Não tenho ideia! – Steve respondeu.

- Não estou falando com você, não interrompa. – Aproximou-se de Chad e o abraçou. – Sabe do que me lembrei, não?

- Pra ser sincero, não. – Chad respondeu assim que se sentiu agarrado. – Do que se recordou?

- Você é tão pouco romântico pra um romancista! – Sorriu. - Steve, tem aí a sua seleção de músicas do Neil Young?

- Já estou autorizado a interromper? – O outro disse com ironia. – Tenho, claro que tenho. Por quê?

- Coloca Harvest Moon, por favor.

- Certo... – Sentou-se e mexeu no aparelho de som. – Um minuto e... Ei-la!

**_Come a little bit closer,_**

**_Hear what I have to say_**

**_Just like children sleeping_**

**_We could dream this night away..._**

- Lembra-se agora?

- Eu... – Franziu o cenho e continuou ouvindo.

**_But there's a full moon rising,_**

**_Let's go dancin' in the light!_**

**_We know where the music's playing._**

**_Let's go out and feel the night..._**

- Ah! – Chad começou a rir. – Sim, eu lembro. Nossa, faz tempo! Não tinha como me lembrar disso tão rápido! Foi a primeira, não foi?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Steve estava enjoado com a cena, mas igualmente curioso.

- Eu cantei essa música pra Chad quando o pedi em namoro pela segunda vez. Todo aniversário de namoro eu faço isso. É uma espécie de renovação de votos. – Respondeu para o amigo e se virou para o homem em seus braços. – Não foi a primeira, foi a segunda.

**_Because I'm still in love with you,_**

**_I want to see you dance again..._**

**_Because I'm still in love with you,_**

**_On this harvest moon!..._**

- Eu devia ficar ofendido com sua memória fraca, mas vou seguir a ideia do meu chapa que está cantando e sugerir que você me peça perdão dançando comigo. – Piscou para o loiro.

- Não dá pra ser mais gay que isso! – Steve se deitou novamente, tentando ignorar o que ocorria.

– Que ideia! – Chad balançou a cabeça. - Pare, está constrangendo seu amigo.

- Quem liga?

Chad não se sentia inclinado a ceder, mas o corpo do seu namorado se movia para um lado e para outro, e o abraço estava tão quente e confortável que ele se viu dançando conforme o pedido, acompanhando o ritmo da canção. Os passos dados eram suaves e tímidos, conduzidos por Chris com maestria.

- Pronto, estamos dançando. O que falta agora? Começar a chover pra selar nosso beijo de amor?

- Não seria ruim, hein? Seria como num romance de novela...

- Que eu não suporto, a propósito. Tudo é muito surreal nessas histórias açucaradas.

- Romances são assim. - Roçou de leve seu rosto no do rapaz. - Você é um ranzinza que precisa se deixar levar por esses clichês que tanto detesta de vez em quando...

- Rapazes, eu odeio atrapalhar, mas acho que... – Olhou com mais atenção para a luz que se aproximava. – É, creio que tem um veículo se aproximando. – Pulou de seu lugar. – Venham sinalizar comigo!

Steve se posicionou na beira da estrada, sendo seguido pelos dois. Sinalizaram e viram o automóvel parar a frente do carro deles, e dois rapazes saírem de dentro.

- Então, o que há? – Um dos homens, o mais alto dos dois, perguntou ao trio. – Problemas no carro?

- É... – Steve respondeu sério. – Atropelamos algo, não sabemos o quê, e essa coisa rasgou o pneu, e... Estamos sem o estepe...

- Sei... – O grandalhão comentou. – Que falta de sorte! Mas acho que podemos ajudá-los. – Virou-se para o companheiro. – Dylan, pega nosso estepe! Vamos ver se serve no carro deles! – Retornou o olhar para Steve e se aproximou. – Eu sou Blake. Aquele é meu amigo Dylan. – Estendeu a mão para o outro.

- Prazer. – Apertou o membro ofertado, bem a tempo de o tal Dylan chegar com o pneu. – Eu sou Steve, e esses são meus amigos, Christian e Chad.

- Como vão, rapazes? – Largou a mão do loiro e cumprimentou os demais com a cabeça. – Vamos ver se temos como ser úteis a vocês ou não!

Fizeram as medições e constataram que o pneu não era um substituto exato, mas poderia ser fixado sem grandes problemas. Trabalharam na troca e conversaram por alto até que tudo estivesse finalizado.

- Pronto! – Blake disse ao guardar o que era seu. – Ainda bem que resolvemos usar essa parte da rodovia! Geralmente seguimos pela principal quando fazemos travessias.

- Pra nossa sorte, vocês tiveram uma ideia diferente hoje! – Chris aproximou-se para agradecer. – Vocês foram uma mão na roda, literalmente! Permita-nos agradecer de forma apropriada. – Puxou a carteira do bolso.

- Ei, está pensando em pagar pela ajuda? Nem pensar! – Blake falou alto. – Não, não mesmo!

- Mas queremos...

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – O que se chamava Dylan interveio. – Não precisa pagar por nada. Já fomos auxiliados por diversas vezes em estradas como esta, estamos apenas retribuindo, de maneira geral.

- Bom, se é assim... – Chris guardou a carteira e estendeu a mão. – Muito obrigado! Ao menos nos dê seus contatos para que um dia...

- Não é necessário, acredite! – Blake sacudiu a mão do moreno. – A vida se encarrega de nos dar paga. E da próxima vez prestem mais atenção antes de pegar a estrada! Assim como nós paramos, poderiam ter parado os tipos mais perigosos... Zumbis, assassinos... – Falou sorrindo.

- Nosso amigo ali disse algo parecido mais cedo! – Steve apontou para Chad. – Ele faz piadas como as suas!

- Nosso senso de humor nem sempre é bem visto, não? – O estranho falou para Chad, que respondeu com um sorriso de canto. – Sei como é. Bom, agora que podem alcançar seus destinos, façam uma boa viagem! Aproveitem que o Sol já começa a dar sinais de que sairá da toca!

- Obrigado! E até uma próxima, quem sabe! – Chris respondeu acenando para os dois, que já se afastavam.

Esperaram que o carro dos rapazes fosse embora e então seguiram pela estrada. Dessa vez, Chris pediu para dirigir. Não queria novos incidentes como aquele.

**...**

Chegaram ao local combinado com certo atraso. Jared, Jason e Jensen pareciam contrariados, mas sorriram ao ver os amigos.

- Perderam-se no meio do caminho? – Jason se adiantou até os três para ajudá-los com as bagagens, seguido pelos outros. – Que merda de carro é esse?

- Seu amigo aí queria brincar de James Dean e alugou essa máquina! – Chris respondeu dando o seu violão para Jason. – Tivemos um acidente no meio do caminho e Steve se esqueceu de verificar se tinha pneu reserva. Ficamos presos na estrada por sei lá quanto tempo!

- Nessas situações ele é apenas _meu_ amigo, não é? – O outro falou rindo. – Acidente? Vocês e o carro parecem bem.

- Foi o pneu que furou, nada mais grave. Ficamos esperando aparecer alguém, até que dois sujeitos muito simpáticos surgiram e nos ajudaram.

- Eu hein! – Jared falou enquanto caminhava ao lado de Chad. Jensen ia com eles. – Aposto que esse infortúnio já lhe rendeu ao menos três ideias diferentes sobre alguma nova narrativa!

- Se você visse a quantidade de coisas batidas que vivemos desde que saímos do apartamento! – Riu. – Dava pra escrever vários romances da Nora Roberts!

- Tantos assim? – Jared falou quando parou de rir. - Digo, Nora é fantástica, mas...

- Ela é, mas as coisas são tão bem fechadas nas narrativas dela que você acaba prevendo o que vem. Como eu dizia, o_ nosso enredo_ começou com Steve arrancando com o carro de capota aberta cantando pneu. Aí já viu... Foi daí pra pior!

- Ah não! Nada pode ser mais gasto que um carro conversível pegando a estrada com uma cantada de pneu!

- Creia, teve muito mais! Depois...

- Ei, vocês! Esperem por mim! – Jensen gritou para os músicos, que andavam a frente deles. – Me salvem desses dois! Eles vão começar a falar de livros, e escritores, e frases prontas, e mais um monte dessas coisas! Ninguém merece!

Seguiram caminhando com a nova formação até a recepção do pequeno prédio rústico que servia de sede para o empreendimento dos chalés. Deixaram as chaves dos veículos com os donos, e foram conduzidos por eles até duas caminhonetes que os levariam para a choupana reservada. Ajeitaram as bagagens, acomodaram-se e seguiram para a _casinha do fim do mundo_, como Chad passou a chamá-la.

* * *

*****Baseado na célebre frase que o Dean fala no episódio _The Usual Suspects_, da 2ª temporada de Supernatural: _"My name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women_." Inesquecível!

O título do capítulo é um verso da música _Road Trippin'_ do Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

Nicholas Sparks, Stephenie Meyer, Stephen King e Nora Roberts são famosos romancistas norte americanos. Tirando Stephen King, os demais não são muito do meu agrado, mas são conceituados e brilhantes em seus estilos. Antes que algum fã se ofenda, entendam que as referências foram usadas para ilustrar a ironia empregada contra a minha própria forma de desenvolver o capítulo: enchendo-o com passagens batidas sobre viagens na estrada e tirando sarro disso.

A música que Steve e Chris cantam é _Wanted Dead Or Alive_, do Bon Jovi, e a que Chris dança com Chad é_ Harvest Moon_, do Neil Young, conforme dito no texto.

Justine, você acabou de me ganhar inteiramente ao dizer que a fic parece realista! Sério, fiquei saltitante! Obrigada! Bom, é difícil achar fics com eles de pairing principal, mas talvez para mim somente, porque tenho preguiça de procurar. Espero que goste do que virá! =D


	5. In The Middle Of Nowhere

**Capítulo 4 – In The Middle Of Nowhere**

* * *

Após pouco mais de uma hora, o grupo chegou à choupana que lhes abrigaria durante o final de semana. Conforme iam descendo e retirando seus pertences, os dois homens que lhes levaram até ali informavam os detalhes da hospedagem. Disseram que as geladeiras estavam cheias com todos os produtos solicitados, que os fusíveis e o circuito elétrico tinham sido vistoriados, que o rádio tinha sido testado, que os aposentos estavam em perfeita ordem, e demais informações pertinentes.

Enquanto falavam, Chad observava a arquitetura da construção, bem como os arredores. Pela primeira vez desde que se viu envolvido naquela viagem achou que tinham tomado uma boa decisão. O lugar era bonito. Não parecia ser pequeno, nem pouco confortável. Qualquer pessoa que tivesse a mesma perspectiva que ele chegaria a igual conclusão.

A cabana possuía dois andares, e era feita em madeira avermelhada, devidamente envernizada. Tinha uma varanda com graciosas cadeiras de madeira, e um balanço para duas pessoas feito do mesmo material. Era decorada com algumas plantas floridas e arbustos ao redor. O verde e o azul do horizonte casavam muito bem com a cor da _casinha do fim do mundo_. Usando de concentração, era possível ouvir ao longe o barulhinho de um riacho. Pensou que o cenário era quase paradisíaco. Perfeito para momentos bons e inesquecíveis.

- Pretende ficar aqui fora o dia todo? – Chris perguntou se aproximando dele. – Já é a terceira vez que lhe chamo para entrar!

- Desculpe, não ouvi. – Usou a mão que não carregava sua bagagem para segurar a do namorado. – Estava admirando o quadro geral. Esse lugar tem seu charme.

- Foi seduzido, finalmente? Isso é muito bom! Precisa ver como é lá dentro! Rústico, mas de um jeito sofisticado.

- Já deu para verificar? – Disse quando atingiram a porta de entrada. – Quanto tempo eu fiquei aéreo?

- Tempo demais, mas isso não importa. – Conduziu o loiro para o meio da sala, onde estavam Jared e Steve. - Eu só vi até aqui. Quero ver o resto com você.

- Veremos. - Olhou para os demais. - Cadê os outros?

- Escolhendo os quartos, eu acho. – Jared respondeu de um dos sofás. – Pelo menos foi o que Jensen me disse que ia fazer.

- Ah, então eu preciso correr! – Chris soltou a mão do rapaz. – Quero o quarto mais bonito dessa casa! Vem comigo?

- Não, vá você. Decida-se com Jensen, eu espero pelo resultado aqui.

Chad viu o seu companheiro sair correndo em direção às escadas, subindo-as de dois em dois degraus, como se estivesse numa corrida. Caminhou até o sofá onde Jared estava sentado, se jogando ao lado do amigo.

- E então, como se sente? – O moreno perguntou batendo no joelho do escritor.

- Bem... – Encostou-se no estofado e pôs os pés sobre a mesinha de centro. – Essa casinha é bonita, Jay. Tudo é muito bonito. Eu estava errado, a viagem foi uma ótima decisão. Imagino que teremos horas interessantes aqui.

- Eu sabia que mudaria de opinião quando chegássemos!

- Seu semblante está até melhor, jovem! – Steve comentou do outro lado do aposento. Estava de pé ao lado de uma janela. – É bom que esteja aberto para o que teremos aqui. É uma reunião de amigos, e seria pouco divertido se continuasse relutante.

- Estou atrapalhando vocês? – Chad perguntou sem rodeios.

- Claro que não! – Steve o olhou de forma simpática. – Não conversamos muito, mas você nunca atrapalha. Era visível que não queria estar aqui, esse é o ponto. Isso pode ser um pouco desestimulador. É o que quis dizer, somente.

- Eu não supus que meu humor estivesse influenciando o seu. Perdão.

- Está tudo certo, escritor! – Steve sorriu e, pegando seus pertences, saiu para onde ficavam as escadas. – Você só pode ser quem é, nada mais, nada menos. O importante é que já está 100% conosco. – Subiu alguns degraus. – Vou ver como anda a disputa pelas alcovas!

Chad se virou para Jared, puxando as pernas para cima do móvel e quase as encostando em seu peito, assim que o loiro sumiu.

- Eu estava mesmo tão chato quanto Steve deu a entender?

- Chato não é bem a palavra... – Jared repetiu o movimento do outro. – Você estava normal. Um pouco contrariado, mas normal. Quem não é acostumando com seu jeito tem impressões equivocadas, você sabe. Não é surpresa, cara! – Sorriu amplamente. – Sempre foi assim, não foi?

- É, sempre... – Alisou os cabelos, colocando-os no lugar. – Só que uma hora isso acaba. Eu acho que já passou tempo suficiente para que eles se acostumassem comigo, não concorda?

- Da mesma forma que o tempo passou para eles passou para você, e você continua desconfortável com os rapazes. Ainda está fechado para eles. Não tem culpados exclusivos nessa situação. – Jared se arrumou na poltrona que ocupava. – Sua natureza é essa, amigo. Você é um bichinho do mato, é difícil se aproximar. Você se blinda. A gente não sabe muito bem o que esperar, até que um dia conseguimos ultrapassar as suas barreiras, então tudo flui com naturalidade. Garanto que se um dia você abrir totalmente algum espaço para os garotos, eles perceberão o quanto você é incrível!

- Creio que tem razão... Gosto da forma com que expõe sua sinceridade. Ela não machuca. – Exibiu um leve sorriso. - Como ficamos tão amigos, Jay? – Perguntou com interesse real.

- Hum... – Olhou para cima como se pensasse em algo, retornando o olhar para o loiro. - Eu sou um bom julgador de caráter, e bastante persistente! Eu sabia que podia investir em você desde o começo! E não me enganei!

- Suponho que foi isso mesmo! Mas não demorou tanto pra que eu confiasse em você, não... É fácil deixar você entrar nas nossas vidas... Sua personalidade é do tipo arrebatadora e sua lealdade é palpável.

- Eu andava com saudades dos seus elogios! – Riu baixo. – São tão diferentes! Jen jamais diria que a minha personalidade é arrebatadora, por exemplo!

- Está me comparando com seu _esposo_? Não há justiça em fazer isso! Eu sou bem diferente dele, e sou seu melhor amigo, não namorado. Eu lhe vejo de outra forma. – Aproximou-se um pouco do maior. – A vantagem de se trabalhar com palavras é que isso nos proporciona um vocabulário vasto.

- Sei bem. Não faço o mesmo que você, mas também preciso estar sempre rodeado de palavras. Fazer planos de aula, elaboração de exercícios... Escrever, ler, escrever mais, ler mais ainda... Mesmo assim, é diferente do que você faz.

- Ah, sem dúvida! Seu trabalho é muito mais objetivo que o meu.

- Falar nisso, como tem se saído no último desafio que se propôs?

- Ah... - Suspirou levemente. - É bem difícil gerar um roteiro a partir de um livro. Achei que seria mais fácil. Eu fico em dúvida sobre quais detalhes aproveitar, e quais descartar.

- Isso é mal de escritor, se agarrar aos detalhes.

- É verdade. Tudo me parece essencial, fica complicado. Tem horas que acho que vou explodir, então tenho que relaxar a mente com outra atividade, senão morro.

- Se lhe conheço bem, por outra atividade você quer dizer escrever algo.

- É. Você me conhece bem. - Riu. - Jogo nos meus textos todos os detalhes que tanto amo, e consigo ficar mais frio para analisar o que devo fazer.

- É a sua cara se prender às mínimas informações, Chad! - Cutucou o loiro com o pé. - Não lhe vejo fazendo outra coisa! Foi bom ter se decidido por essa carreira, você sempre gostou desse mundo.

- Sim... Mas não somente eu, não é? Eu me lembro de que você tinha bons enredos na faculdade. Sempre soube desenvolver bem uma trama. Ainda na escola, fez grandes contribuições à turma de teatro. - Disse com firmeza. - Por que não tenta de uma vez escrever algo? Meu editor verificaria para você, ou até mesmo eu, se quisesse.

- Isso não é para mim... Eu gosto de apreciar as obras, não de gerar.

- Bom, se um dia quiser, sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei disso. - Fez um breve silêncio. - Você deveria um dia aparecer lá na escola para conversar com alguns alunos, o que acha? Falar sobre como conduzir a carreira de escritor para minhas crianças... - Voltou a cutucar o amigo. - Hum?

- Nem pensar! Meus livros não são para crianças! São pesados e realistas demais para elas. E esse ambiente escolar é tedioso até para mim. Você precisa desistir dessa ideia.

- Um dia você cede. - Ajeitou-se melhor no estofado. - Está subestimando a inteligência dos pequenos de hoje em dia. Eles...

- Lembra-se da correria em que eu vivia por ser aluno assistente do Prof. Smith? - Chad falou de repente. - Eu sempre tinha que reorganizar os papéis dele, porque ele misturava tudo o tempo inteiro.

- OK, assunto de escola encerrado! - Jared riu. - Ele era o único da faculdade que tinha dois assistentes, porque era muito atrapalhado!

- E eu tive que escolher justamente ele para auxiliar! - Riu junto com o amigo. - Mas eu gostava daquele velhinho... Era muito doce, e se importava verdadeiramente com os outros. Dava bons conselhos.

- Ele era uma boa pessoa, e era um gênio. E não fosse por esse seu dedo podre para escolher mentores, não teria conhecido James.

- É, James... Ele também gostava muito do Prof. Smith. Tratava o homem como se fosse seu pai.

- James era quase o filho do Prof. Smith, se for analisar. Nem mesmo a família dele o tratava com aquela estima toda. – Jared comentou como se o próprio James estivesse ali. - Ele era um sujeito sem igual.

- Sim, ele era. – Calou-se por um instante. - James era... Especial. – Falou com o tom mais baixo. – Muito especial, e tudo foi tão... – Olhou para o amigo ligeiramente abatido. – Gostaria que pudesse ter sido diferente. Tudo foi muito injusto.

- Chad, eu... – Observou o olhar do amigo se perder em memórias. - não queria levá-lo a se lembrar disso, eu...

- Não, você não fez por mal. – Deu um meio sorriso. – Não é algo que me atormente mais, eu quase nem penso nisso. A morte dele não dói mais.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por ter levantado esse assunto, às vezes não penso no que falo.

- Não, de modo algum. James... Ele faz parte do meu passado, e não posso evitar falar sobre ele, ou sobre o que aconteceu. - Mordeu os lábios. - Ele foi muito importante na minha vida, mas... Agora eu preciso continuar, não me resta alternativa... Eu tenho que...

- Agora você tem Chris, e está muito bem assim. - Jared finalizou a frase pelo outro.

- Isso. Agora tenho Chris, e é só o que importa, não é?

- É assim que deve pensar. - Silenciou por alguns segundos antes de continuar. - Sabe, ainda acho tão inusitada essa sua união com Chris! Chad, é tão...

- É algo bastante improvável, não? - Sorriu.

- Sim! Desculpe, mas... - Jared tentava achar as palavras certas.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. Até concordo com você. - Chad sorriu de forma confortadora. - Não somos muito parecidos, como se espera que um casal seja, e mesmo assim nos damos incrivelmente bem. Digo, não tenho uma relação perfeita com Chris, mas vivemos numa harmonia que até eu me espanto. Não temos tantos _baixos_ como é de se esperar. Como todo mundo, temos nossos conflitos. A diferença é que nos resolvemos sem grandes esforços.

- Sei que não me leva a mal, então posso falar... Eu nunca coloquei muita fé nesse seu envolvimento com Chris... Como você disse... Vocês não parecem combinar muito. Você sempre foi tão calado, tão na sua, e Chris é o sujeito mais falante desse mundo! Mais que eu! – Riu e foi acompanhado pelo loirinho. - Jamais pensei que um rapaz como você pudesse conviver com alguém como o Christian.

- Lembro-me bem de como você dizia que eu estava me deixando levar pela fragilidade do momento... Que eu devia ir mais devagar, que eu estava confundindo as coisas... Você me alertava o tempo todo.

- Eu não fazia por mal, e hoje em dia eu agradeço por você não ter me dado ouvidos. Na época as coisas soavam muito erradas, e eu me preocupei com você. Mas fico contente por pagar pela língua. A verdade é que nunca lhe imaginei com outra pessoa depois de James... Vocês formavam um casal de capa de revista. Parecia eterno.

- Entendo seus motivos, Jay, não se preocupe. Brigamos algumas vezes, mas sei que não agiria contra mim. – Meneou a cabeça para o lado, apoiando-a no sofá. – James e eu tínhamos algo muito forte, de fato... Só que... Era diferente. Era muito diferente. Nos amávamos bastante, mas às vezes, era como se regredíssemos, e o namoro ficava atrapalhado. E tínhamos aqueles transtornos que azedavam tudo... Com Chris é... – Seu semblante relaxou. - Chris é um cara que facilita, entende? Quando se compreende o homem que ele é, não há o que não amar ou relevar nele, porque ele move céus e terra para fazer alguém feliz.

- Bom que seja assim, porque você merece ser feliz! Você mais que qualquer um aqui nessa casa.

Chad ia responder quando a voz de Jensen imperou no ambiente.

- Enquanto os homens arrumam as acomodações, as mocinhas ficam aqui fofocando... – Jensen interrompeu sorrindo. Estava seguido pelos outros dois. – Muito bonito, hein? – Caminhou para perto de seu namorado. – Agora que já conversaram, o que as garotas acham de ajudar em algo? – Acariciou os cabelos de Jared ao se escorar no estofado.

- Não era necessário todo mundo para decidir quem vai dormir aonde! – O moreno se virou para Jensen. – Tanto faz onde cada um vai ficar, oras!

- É? – Jensen comentou com falso desapontamento. – Então eu me esforcei em vão para conseguir o quarto da frente? Que triste, Jay... Eu pensei que depois de tanta discussão com Chris para ter a melhor vista desse lugar eu seria tratado como um herói de guerra ao chegar a seu país...

- Vejo que está de bom humor! Isso é excelente! – Jared se ajoelhou no sofá para alcançar o rosto do loiro. - Estou em dívida com meu nobre cavaleiro? É isso? – Perguntou mirando o verde dos olhos de Jensen.

- Está! – Jensen se inclinou para beijar o outro. – E eu acho que devia começar a me recompensar por ter lutado tanto por seu bem-estar...

Beijaram-se, sob exclamações de insatisfação dos amigos solteiros, risadas de Chris e assovios de Chad. Após, Jensen se sentou por detrás do mais novo e os dois começaram a rebater os protestos de Steve e Jason.

- Eu sinto muito por ter perdido o quarto com a vista mais bacana da choupana. – Chris disse rindo quando se sentou no braço do sofá, perto de Chad.

- Sinta nada, então. – O loiro puxou o braço do músico e o colocou sobre seu peito. – Eu não me importo nem um pouco. A vista da janela é a última coisa que me interessará dentro daquele quarto. – Ergueu o olhar para o companheiro.

- Assim espero... Nosso quarto fica no fim do corredor. – Beijou o topo da cabeça do rapaz e se levantou.

- Parece excelente para mim.

- Com você dentro, qualquer cômodo dessa casa fica perfeito. Mas ainda tenho algo a resolver antes de comprovar a teoria - Falou olhando para o namorado, e em seguida se virou para os amigos. - Quero saber quem vai para a cozinha comigo!

- Agora? - Jason perguntou de onde estava.

- Sim! Se almoçarmos cedo, teremos mais tempo para aproveitar a luz natural e passear por aí. Vou precisar de duas pessoas! Uma delas será Jensen, faço questão!

- Ah não! – Jared reclamou. – Por que ele tem que ir?

- Porque, depois de mim, ele é o mais hábil com as panelas da equipe! E sem negociações! – Chris falou quando Jared tentou argumentar. – O outro, quem é?

- Eu seria voluntário, se você fosse me aceitar. – Chad saiu do sofá. – Ao invés disso, vou ver o quarto e me familiarizar com ele. Com licença. – Deu um selinho em Chris e se despediu dos outros com um aceno.

- Já que vou ficar sem meu namorado, farei o mesmo que Chad. – Jared se desprendeu de Jensen e seguiu atrás do amigo. – Divirtam-se na cozinha!

- Vai... – Jensen observou Jared sumir. - Esses dois vão é continuar a conversa! Quando se juntam... Não sei de onde tiram tanto assunto! – Bufou. – Bom, eu acho que nós aqui poderíamos fazer esse almoço juntos, afinal, alguém vai sobrar, e...

- Não! - Jason disse já se afastando. - Steve cozinha com vocês, eu vou dormir um pouco!

- Eu vou cozinhar? – Steve finalmente se manifestou. – Por que eu?

- Porque você se calou, e quem cala consente. Agora, fique! – Jason disse rindo antes de subir a escada.

- Filho da puta! Vou encher seu prato de pimenta! – Steve replicou somente para provocar. – Então, somos nós três! – Falou aos que restaram na sala. – Vamos?

**_._._._**

Após o almoço o grupo se reuniu para conversar na varanda, e aos poucos, foram se dispersando. Jared e Jensen foram os primeiros a sair da roda. O loiro tinha muita pressa em resolver algo com o namorado, e todos lhes deram licença, fingindo que não sabiam do que se tratava o tal _algo_. Em seguida, Steve se recolheu a fim de cochilar, deixando Jason com o casal remanescente. Não demorou para Chris ter a ideia de conhecer o entorno da área com o seu companheiro, e, assim, o casal tinha ido parar na beira do córrego.

Chris não resistiu e tão logo chegou, se despiu e pulou na água. Foi um custo convencer Chad a fazer o mesmo, mas ele sabia a forma certa de falar para levar o namorado a concordar com ele, e o loiro acabou entrando no riacho. A recreação aquática, no entanto, durou pouquíssimo. Na contagem do moreno, não ficaram juntos ali nem por dez minutos. Ainda insistiu para que o outro ficasse com ele, mas não teve argumento que funcionasse. Já tinha conseguido o máximo que Chad poderia oferecer. Assim, o loirinho saiu do riacho e quando achou que estava seco o suficiente, se vestiu novamente.

Chris ainda levou mais tempo nadando, sendo observado atentamente pelo namorado que, vez ou outra, jogava pedrinhas na direção do músico, por pura implicância infantil. Quando se cansou, o mais velho saiu da água, se enxugou com a camisa e vestiu o restante de suas roupas que estavam secas, se sentando o lado de Chad em seguida.

- É ou não o lugar mais bonito que você já viu? - Chis falou assim que se acomodou na terra.

- É. - O loiro admitiu depois de pensar por alguns segundos. - É mesmo muito bonito. E calmo... Silencioso... - Jogou mais algumas pedrinhas na água, observando a oscilação da superfície, que antes estava serena. - Você não fica um pouco amedrontado com essa natureza imensa ao seu redor?

- Amedrontado? - Olhou para o mesmo ponto que o rapaz admirava. - Por qual razão?

- Isso tudo... - Arrumou-se melhor sobre a terra, arqueando as pernas e apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos. - É tão grande, aberto... Tantas vidas diferentes da nossa no meio desse verde, por dentro dessa água... Você não se sente meio intimidado por essa riqueza toda?

- Sei... Eu ainda não entendi por que isso assusta você.

- Não é bem assustar. É como se... - Puxou uma folha seca que estava ao seu lado e começou a parti-la. - Sempre tem alguma coisa menor e outra maior que você. Algumas podem ser controladas, outras não. As que se pode dominar passam mais tranquilidade. Já isso aqui, não tem como. A gente se sente tão impotente quando se depara com algo dessa magnitude!

- A sua cabeça é um mistério, Chad. - Chris sorriu e beijou o rosto do rapaz. - Por que alguém iria querer dominar a natureza?

- Não é questão de querer, mas de poder. - Aproximou-se do moreno, indicando que queria ser abraçado. - Não sei o que levaria alguém a desejar dominar tudo o que vive e não vive, mas se fosse o caso, como essa pessoa faria isso?

- A pergunta é retórica ou quer mesmo uma resposta? - Entendeu o gesto do loiro e o agarrou.

- As duas coisas. - Retribuiu o abraço. - Mas deixe isso para lá. Não é importante.

- As duas coisas... - Chris repetiu. - OK. Eu penso que... - Refletiu por um tempo. - Se um dia alguém acordar com o desejo de comandar o planeta inteiro e resolver pôr isso em prática, vai enlouquecer antes de conseguir, porque serão muitas variáveis para que se possa dar conta. Olha só: tem o fator humano, as interações da cadeia alimentar, a temperatura, os ventos... Eu quase enlouqueço só de imaginar!

- Tem razão. - Riu. - Só você para dar importância às minhas conversas!

- Você é meio doidinho, mas é divertido! - Afundou os dedos nos cabelos dourados do jovem. - O que eu não consigo compreender é como chega nesse tipo de questionamento.

- Isso, nem eu sei. Eu olho para alguma coisa, e de repente surgem séries de pensamentos, e quando eu dou por mim, já tentei desvendar vários mistérios que nunca existiram. Simplesmente acontece.

- Você é imaginativo demais, deve ser isso. - Desceu a mão para a cintura do namorado. - No começo eu achei isso estressante, mas com o tempo... Eu fui fisgado pelo seu intelecto bagunçado.

- É bom ser namorado de um rapaz imaginativo, não é? - Cutucou o mais velho com a cabeça. - Confesse.

- Com certeza! Não pretendia negar! - Riu descontraído. - Seria melhor ainda se meu namorado super criativo fosse também menos cuidadoso, mais relaxado... - Virou-se para Chad, sem soltá-lo. - Se não fosse tão certinho...

- Pode deixar que eu conversarei com ele quando voltarmos e darei uns toques para o sortudo que conseguiu fisgar seu coração.

- Acha que ele é sortudo? - Beijou o pescoço alvo do namorado.

- Muito. - Chad inclinou a cabeça para dar a Chris maior acesso a região. - Imagina que sorte poder dormir e acordar ao lado de um cara que lhe beija no pescoço desse jeito...

- Acha que ele tem sorte por ter um namorado que... - Segurou o quadril do outro com firmeza, o puxou devagar e o sentou sobre suas pernas. - Consegue fazer isso sem grande esforço?

- Claro! - Colocou os braços sobre os ombros de Chris. - E espero que ele valorize o namorado que tem. - Sorriu.

- Ah, ele valoriza! Muito embora eu ache que poderia se dedicar um pouco mais para mostrar o quanto ele dá valor...

- Que ridículo ficar conversando em terceira pessoa com você! - Chad riu relativamente alto.

- Foi você quem começou. - Alisava a cintura e as costas do mais novo. - E eu embarquei porque achei engraçado.

- É, eu sou mesmo sortudo por ter lhe conhecido. Poucos me entendem como você.

Chad se inclinou e beijou o namorado, muito devagar, sendo acompanhado no ritmo por Chris. Não era assim que normalmente faziam, mas naquele momento, parecia certo.

- Chris... - Falou ao encerrar a carícia.

- O quê?

- O que exatamente quis dizer quando falou que eu poderia me esforçar mais para mostrar que o amo? - Encarava o namorado com interesse.

- Levou a sério? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Não, não leve. Foi só provocação.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho! - Beijou o queixo do sujeito em seu colo. - Não se impressione com o que falei!

- Eu amo você. - Não tirava os olhos do outro. - Sabe disso, não é?

- Chad, não fica aflito. Eu sei que você me ama, e você me mostra isso todos os dias. Fica tranquilo.

O loiro ficou em silêncio, sem desviar o olhar um só segundo que fosse. Ainda sem falar nada, voltou a beijar o namorado, dessa vez de forma mais feroz que a anterior. Desceu os lábios, carinhosa e apaixonadamente pelo queixo, pela bochecha, pelo pescoço de Chris.

- O que você está fazendo?... - Chris o afastou levemente, para que ele parasse. - Eu já disse que não tem que me provar nada...

- Eu não estou tentando provar coisa alguma... - Tirou a camisa que vestia e voltou a beijar o namorado, desta vez no tórax.

- Então por que está agindo dessa forma, de repente?

- Está achando ruim? - Chad endireitou a coluna antes de perguntar.

- Não, não é isso... - Passou a mão no rosto corado do outro. - É que... Chad, você não faz essas coisas em locais como esse...

- Faço, sim. Não é a primeira vez.

- De fato. O que quero dizer é que não costuma fazer isso dessa maneira. Não quero que se force a me agradar por insegurança, nem quero que fique inseguro. Se for por isso que está se prestando a...

- Chris, eu não estou me prestando a nada que eu não queira, e se não quer me deixar inseguro, vai até o fim comigo.

- É exatamente o que quer?

- Sim.

- OK. - Sorriu. - Eu vou.

Beijaram-se até que Chris interrompesse o ato para dar atenção aos ombros e peito de Chad, que acariciava os cabelos e a nuca do músico. Lentamente fez o loiro deslizar de seu colo, o deitando sobre os ramos secos da margem do rio, fazendo o escritor reclamar.

- Que há? Não quer mais?

- Quero... - Ajeitou-se. - Os galhos arranharam minhas costas.

- Ah!...

O moreno esticou o braço e pegou a camisa que Chad usava. Sem precisar pedir, o rapaz se virou de lado para que a roupa pudesse ser estendida. Em seguida, o mais novo se deitou sobre ela.

- Bem melhor. - Sorriu ao mexer os ombros.

Chris retribuiu o sorriso e dirigiu os lábios diretamente para o abdômen do jovem, fazendo-o se arquear de leve. Com a permissão que a intimidade lhe concedia, pôs a mão sobre a calça que Chad usava, passeando com ela sobre a região antes de abrir o botão e descer o zíper. Sem maiores sutilezas, continuou o movimento na parte interna da peça, sentindo o volume ali aumentar sem muita demora.

Quando percebeu que Chad acompanhava o seu ritmo com os quadris, ergueu-se sobre seu corpo e deu um novo beijo nos lábios do namorado. Colocou-se de joelhos e sem prejudicar o contato visual, puxou com delicadeza o jeans para baixo até retirá-lo, com o auxílio de Chad. Arrumou-se melhor entre as pernas do rapaz, puxando uma delas para cima e a beijando como se pudesse retirar dali alguma seiva deliciosa.

Seguiu beijando, sugando e marcando aquela parte do corpo do outro, atingindo, pouco a pouco, o interior de sua coxa, até chegar à virilha. O contato fez Chad erguer o quadril sem querer, o que fez Chris sorrir. Aproveitou para tirar a última peça de roupa que cobria o rapaz.

- Se eu soubesse que acabaríamos assim, não teria perdido meu tempo esperando minha roupa secar para me vestir... **_  
_**

- Devia ter deduzido que um passeio romântico pela mata terminaria assim. - Abriu a própria calça, dando liberdade a si mesmo. - Por falar em dedução, acaso trouxe...

- Não. - Chad se apoiou nos cotovelos, levantando o tronco parcialmente. - Não pensei em trazer.

- Daremos um jeito...

Despiu-se totalmente e se deitou outra vez no corpo de Chad, dando ênfase ao contato de seus quadris. Roçavam-se enquanto Chris deslizava suas palmas e língua pela extensão do torso do loiro, fazendo o garoto gemer baixo e se contorcer em resposta. Ao se sentir preparado, o moreno se pôs de joelhos e levou dois dedos à boca. Quando os retirou, viu Chad se posicionar para facilitar a ação e morder os lábios ao sentir o toque que previa. Não resistiu e voltou a beijar o rapaz, aprofundando-se naquela área quando o corpo do outro deu sinais de permissão.

Assim que se sentiu à vontade, passou as pernas ao redor da cintura do cantor, num sinal de que poderiam seguir em frente. Chris se afastou somente até ter espaço para tocar o próprio membro, a fim de lubrificá-lo com sua saliva. Não era o suficiente, mas era o que tinham. Devagar, levou o seu órgão até a intimidade do amante, introduzindo-se com mais lentidão ainda. Parou quando ouviu um gemido mais alto e estrangulado do outro.

- Consegue? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Sabe que sim. - Respirava pesadamente. - Apenas... Não se empolgue demais agora... Espere um pouco...

Chris fez o possível para seguir a orientação de Chad, e manteve a paciência até notar que poderia ser um pouco desleixado. Nesse momento, passou a ir e vir dentro do corpo do outro, dando a ele outras fontes de prazer, para que pudesse relaxar e aproveitar o que estavam fazendo.

A despeito de estar um tanto desconfortável e de sentir certa ardência, Chad não poderia dizer que estava sendo ruim. Não era culpa de Chris se não estava tendo 100% de aproveitamento físico na relação. Apesar de tudo, seu namorado conseguia, com beijos, toques e declarações, deixá-lo em estado similar de excitação o qual experimentava. No fim, sua maior satisfação era poder se unir dessa maneira ao homem que amava, e saber que era responsável por fazê-lo feliz nesse campo.

Mexiam-se, gemiam e suspiravam juntos quando Chris atingiu o seu clímax, encrespando uma das mãos na nádega que segurava, e a outra nos cabelos de Chad. Relaxou sobre o loiro quase que imediatamente, sem se mover de onde estava. Enfiou o rosto em seu ombro, e o acariciou com a ponta do nariz antes de começar a beijar seu pescoço e orelha.

- Amo tanto você... - Chris deixou escapar pelos lábios entreabertos.

Chad virou o rosto e beijou Chris como se não fizesse isso há dias. Delicadamente se movimentou para fazer o homem deslizar e o deixar livre, objetivo que alcançou sem muito esforço.

- Eu o amo mais, muito mais... - Chad respondeu quando terminou. - Nunca duvide disso.

Levou a mão do namorado até o seu membro carente de atenção, que passou a manipulá-lo rapidamente, fazendo com que o escritor sentisse, ao menos em tese, o mesmo deleite que ele, Chris, tivera instantes atrás. Cessou o movimento quando atingiu sua meta.

- Machuquei muito você? - Chris perguntou ao se aninhar no peito do loirinho.

- Não. - Abraçou o companheiro, ainda se recuperando.

- Você não diria que sim, de qualquer forma. Nunca se queixa de nada.

- Não me queixo porque... - Parou de falar subitamente.

- Que houve? - Chris perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Shiiiii...

Chris se calou, girando o seu corpo para poder olhar para o rosto do namorado. Esperou até ter sinal afirmativo para falar.

- Que foi, baby?

- Pensei ter ouvido algo... - Alisou os cabelos de Chris. - Mas deve ter sido só impressão.

- Deve ter sido sim... Nós estamos no meio do nada. Não tem ninguém além de nós dois aqui.

- Nós dois, e essa natureza imensa e incontrolável... - Começou a rir baixo. - Chris, eu preciso dizer... Bendita essa ideia sua e de seus amigos de vir pra cá!

- Ah é? Mudou mesmo de opinião?

- Mudei... Mas não totalmente. Você ainda precisa fazer valer a pena a viagem. Não pense que me esqueci de sua promessa.

- Achei que já estivesse pagando desde quarta-feira!

- Sua dívida é enorme, _cowboy!_ Os juros crescem a cada minuto...

- Salafrário! Desse jeito eu não quito o débito nunca!

- E quer quitar?

- Nem depois de morto...

- Então que acha de amortizar mais um pouco?

- Agora?

- Não dá conta?

- Chad, nós acabamos de fazer isso, não é assim!

- Está ficando velho, ou cansado de mim...

- Em dez minutos, vai ver que não é nada disso.

- Dez minutos... - Chad afastou o namorado e se deitou sobre ele. - Aposto que consigo diminuir a sua estimativa.

- Quem pode supor que tem tanto fogo dentro desse garoto calado, hein? - Chris riu. - Acho que a sorte aqui é minha, e não sua...

* * *

Respostas:

Rose, fico feliz que esteja gostando! E muito obrigada! O casal ajuda muito! Não são lindos juntos?

Justine, eu fico contente quando me dizem que eu consegui manter certa semelhança com a realidade, considero isso fundamental. Eu espero que goste mesmo! A ameaça pode não passar disso, mas vai saber... De qualquer forma, você tem intuição apurada, deu pra notar lá na outra! haha Muito obrigada!


	6. Trouble In Paradise

**Capítulo 5 - Trouble In Paradise**

* * *

Jason caminhava a esmo pela área arborizada ao redor da choupana, com seu violão pendurado no ombro. Conhecia o local, mas não pretendia estar em nenhum lugar em específico. Queria curtir sua solidão perdido no meio das plantas e dos pequenos animais que habitavam aquela região. Não estava triste ou insatisfeito. Estaria só dentro da casa, de qualquer maneira, então achou por bem que não lhe faria mal apreciar a natureza.

Andou matagal à dentro até que encontrou um pedaço de terra aparentemente confortável para o repouso, sob uma enorme árvore. Pelo tamanho das raízes que dominavam a superfície, julgou que a planta era bastante antiga. Acomodou-se entre elas e olhou para cima. Alguns raios solares conseguiam ultrapassar a vegetação, dando um aspecto dourado ao interior da pequena floresta. Quando ia puxar seu violão e começar a criar arranjos percebeu um formigueiro muito próximo. Bufou e se levantou. Começou a caminhar em direção ao riacho.

Aproximava-se de uma das margens quando ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos que não combinavam com o cenário. Chegou-se para mais perto e viu, graças a Deus não tão nitidamente, o que significava o som. Na mesma hora, se jogou para trás. Preferia não ter visto nada. Eram Christian e Chad juntos, num momento bastante íntimo. Apressou-se em sair dali antes de ser visto, mas não o fez tão sutilmente quanto gostaria. Já à distância, diminuiu a velocidade dos seus passos e achou melhor retornar para a cabana.

Enquanto voltava para o lugar de origem, tentava tirar da cabeça a última imagem presenciada, mas parecia um tanto difícil. Não tanto pelo ato em si, a isso já estava bastante habituado. Quase todos os seus melhores amigos eram gays e inevitavelmente via coisas similares àquela, por mais que os rapazes se cuidassem. Para ele não contava a condição sexual de ninguém, era algo supérfluo. O problema era Chad.

Não era questão de não gostar do escritor. O ponto é que, mesmo tentando, não conseguia simpatizar com ele. Em respeito ao seu amigo, procurava ter boas relações com o garoto, porém não era tarefa fácil. Não se dava muito bem com tipos calados e introspectivos. Achava que pessoas assim tinham muito a esconder e acabava, involuntariamente, desconfiando dos que agiam dessa maneira.

Tinha, para fechar o quadro, o fato de como ele e Christian se conheceram. Foi realmente estranho o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Num dia, Chris não sabia da existência de Chad, e no outro, o loirinho aparecia como o suposto viúvo de um amigo antigo do moreno. De repente, o músico estava caído de amores pelo garoto, que, tempo depois, Jason descobriu ser um dos melhores amigos de Jared, da época de escola e faculdade. Jared, que ele não conhecia até se tornar companheiro de Jensen, um de seus melhores amigos. Eram coincidências demais para se comprar como mero acaso. Sua natureza desconfiada ficava ainda mais em alerta quando colocava as coisas dessa forma.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, porém. Chad era o namorado de Chris, e o amigo parecia amar bastante o sujeito. Era forçado a respeitar aquilo. Ademais, tinha noção de que em nenhum momento o loiro dera motivos plausíveis para tamanha desconfiança. Não era culpa de Chad ser como era. De igual maneira, não era sua culpa se sua personalidade lhe forçava a ficar com o pé atrás em relação às pessoas.

Tinha conversado sobre isso com Steve algumas vezes, o único do grupo que tinha inclinação a pensar como ele próprio. Durante certo tempo, o homem lhe deu algum crédito, concordando com ele em muitos pontos, até que, um dito dia, lhe disse para esquecer esse assunto. Chegou a questionar Chris também, mas este nunca lhe forneceu maiores detalhes sobre nada. Para ser honesto, Jason sabia que devia realmente deixar suas dúvidas de lado, afinal, não era de sua alçada saber mais do que queriam lhe contar, mas não podia evitar.

Chegou à choupana, um tanto cansado. Não se dera conta da distância que percorrera para se afastar de tudo e de todos. Adentrou na sala e viu que não tinha ninguém ali. O local estava muito silencioso. Deduziu que Steve ainda estava dormindo e que Jensen e Jared deveriam estar descansando após resolverem a _questão pendente _que tinham. Achou graça de como seus amigos buscavam termos delicados para disfarçar o que todos sabiam que iam fazer, mas não tinham o menor pudor de se agarrarem em frente a eles quando lhes dava vontade. Talvez algumas coisas devam ser mais afastadas do conhecimento alheio que outras.

Arriou o seu violão debaixo da escada e foi até à cozinha, a fim de beber um pouco de água. Passou reto pelo caminho e se direcionou a pia, onde tinham alguns copos secando depois de terem sido lavados por ele e Jared. Chad deveria tê-los guardado, mas argumentou que não era correto fazê-lo antes que secassem por completo, e isso tinha que se dar de forma natural, pois não seria bom enxugar a louça internamente com panos. Não tinha a menor ideia de que existisse esse tipo de regra, já que em sua casa usava-se secador de louças, mas não questionou.

Encheu um dos copos com a água da torneira e virou-se de frente para a mesa, apoiando-se na pia. Foi quando notou cordas enroladas sobre o móvel. O objeto lhe pareceu estranho, porque, pelo que sabia, ninguém tinha levado aquilo consigo. Pensou na utilidade que aquelas cordas poderiam ter e não conseguiu dar a elas um só uso. Naquele lugar não se praticava qualquer tipo de atividade que requeresse cordas e dentro de casa elas eram desnecessárias. Depositou o copo na mesa e pegou um dos rolos, analisando-o. Imaginava o que aquilo significava quando escutou vozes vindas de algum ponto da sala, talvez das escadas.

Não relacionou nenhuma delas com alguém conhecido. Ficou alarmado. Quando o som de uma se aproximou muito do cômodo onde estava, seu instinto o conduziu para trás de uma das geladeiras. Agachou-se ali, esperando para ver o que ocorreria. Um homem muito alto apareceu na porta e foi diretamente para onde estavam as cordas. Olhou para elas e pareceu estranhar algo. Jason mordeu os lábios. Tinha deixado a que pegou em outra ponta da mesa. O tal homem, no entanto, relaxou o rosto e pegou os objetos pretendidos. Ia se afastar finalmente quando viu o copo sobre a mesa. O músico quase se xingou internamente por ter deixado a louça ali.

O sujeito caminhou até onde o copo estava e fez uma busca visual por toda a área. Por sorte, o pedaço em que Jason se escondera ficava num ponto cego, fora da perspectiva de quem estivesse próximo ao móvel. O músico encolheu-se mais quando o grandalhão se afastou aparentando disposição em fazer uma averiguação mais detalhada. Nesse exato instante, outro homem entrou na cozinha.

- Ele não está aqui. Procurei por todos os cômodos lá de cima, no sótão e até no porão. – Escorou-se na mesa. – O tal Brad não está nessa casa.

- Chad. O nome é Chad. – O mais alto andou até o outro e bateu na sua testa. – Não presta atenção a nada?

- Ai! – O homem gritou. – Brad, Chad... É tudo nome de cachorro!

- Ora, cale a boca, Dylan! – Riu. – Nome de cachorro... Sim, são nomes de bicho! – Riu mais alto. – Só estavam aqueles três na casa?

- Não são mesmo? – O que se chamava Dylan sorriu. – Bom, deixa para lá. Sim, só o casal e o cabeludo.

- Então, faltam três pessoas. Eles estavam em seis, não é?

- Ao que me consta, sim. O plano deles era esse, mas não sei se o outro veio realmente. Não tem nada que indique que ele esteja aqui também. As bagagens são todas iguais, não dá para dizer o que é de quem. – Sentou-se sobre a mesa. – Blake, você acha que eu poderia me divertir com aquele moreno? Ele não é realmente importante, é?

- Vai ver não veio. – Encarou o amigo com surpresa. - Como é? Quer mesmo se divertir com um homem? – Franziu a testa. – Desde quando gosta de caras?

- A prisão pode mudar suas preferências. A gente se vira com o que tem por lá. Aprende a ser versátil. E então?

- Lembre-me de nunca deixar vestígios e ir para a cadeia. – Blake fez uma careta. – Olha, que eu saiba, os intocáveis são o tal Chad e aquele moreno namorado dele, Christian. Mas não sei se convém, _brother. _O chefe falou para não cometer excessos, fazer só o necessário.

- Mas umas alisadas não são consideradas excesso, são?

- Se está tão a fim, fique à vontade. – Riu descontraído. - Só esteja alerta. Não sabemos onde os outros estão e não podemos falhar. O chefe foi muito enfático nesse ponto. – Bateu no joelho do outro. – Não podemos errar, cara.

- Eu sei. – Olhou atentamente para o outro. - Eu fico pensando... O que esse homem que nos contratou quer com esses dois, hein?

- Não pense. Pensar não faz parte do plano.

- Sério! Presta atenção. Passamos esse mês todo atrás deles, e eles não são ricos, não têm amigos influentes, nada... Como eles interessariam tanto a alguém a ponto de nos contratarem? Tudo bem que esse Chad é escritor, os outros são músicos, mas nenhum deles é tão famoso assim. Por que querem esses caras?

- Não sei e não quero saber. A grana é gorda e o serviço é um dos mais simples que já realizamos. Não somos pagos para fazer perguntas, e sim para conseguir resultados. Não se esqueça disso.

- Mas você nunca se questiona?

- Não. – Pegou a corda e caminhou para a saída. – E é por isso que eu nunca precisei ser versátil numa cadeia. Anda, vamos ver um lugar para esperar pelos outros.

- _Você_ vai se esconder em algum lugar. – Dylan se levantou. – _Eu_ vou para o quarto do bonitão.

- Veado! – Blake disse rindo. – Se a sua safadeza puser o plano a perder, eu vazo e lhe deixo para se ferrar sozinho!

- Relaxe, eu sou profissional! Só vou me distrair um pouquinho, porque ninguém é de ferro!

- Assim espero.

Blake saiu primeiro, imediatamente seguido por Dylan.

Somente quando teve certeza de que os homens tinham saído Jason se permitiu respirar com mais tranquilidade. Não conseguia raciocinar sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir. A única coisa que parecia bastante clara é que todos estavam em perigo ali, incluindo ele mesmo. E essa situação parecia ter a ver com Chad, muito mais do que com Christian ou os demais. Ao que parecia, o namorado de seu amigo tinha, de fato, algo em seu passado, ou presente, que representava problema e confusão. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Três de seus amigos estavam presos naquela casa, sabe-se lá em que condições. Christian seria pego se entrasse ali. Ele próprio poderia ser descoberto se permanecesse dentro daquela cabana.

Com pesar por não poder fazer nada de mais urgente pelos amigos já atocaiados, se ergueu muito lentamente. Espiou pela cozinha e quando se convenceu de que não tinha mesmo ninguém no local, arriscou-se a pular pela janela que tinha ali. De jeito nenhum seria prudente atravessar a sala novamente. Não poderia afirmar onde o homem que se chamava Blake se escondera. Só tinha duas missões a cumprir: buscar Chris e Chad, e, juntos, tentar uma solução para o problema atual.

Atingiu o solo e sem olhar para trás, correu até ser encoberto pela vegetação. Ao menos ele sabia onde seu amigo e o namorado estavam. Torceu para que eles ainda estivessem bastante ocupados e no mesmo local, ou que estivessem retornando pela trilha mais recomendável.

**_._._._**

- ...E vendo a cena toda ele descobre que quem estava por trás de todos os ataques era o próprio irmão, por vingança contra o pai. – Chad dizia enquanto caminhava ao lado de Chris. – Mas ele não tem coragem de denunciar porque o pai realmente foi péssimo para eles, e entende que não pode culpar o irmão por não ter sido forte o bastante para superar a infância de abusos e seguir em frente. Então, ele decide que tudo a ser feito é auxiliar o rapaz a se livrar do corpo e levá-lo para longe, onde poderá tentar curar as feridas do irmão mais novo. O que acha?

- Acho que você pode diminuir a quantidade de _acidentes_ que pretende fazer com que o pai dos garotos se safe. – Chris respondeu. - Ninguém se salva tantas vezes de acidentes planejados.

- É... Talvez um incidente sem nexo com nada e depois um acidente, que vai levar o protagonista a desconfiar de algo... O último _acidente _pode dar errado, porque o irmão mais velho chega antes da execução... Não... Isso não... – Chad parou de andar. - E se o irmão mais velho chega a tempo hábil para evitar, mas, no fim, acaba ajudando o caçula a matar o pai, porque, no fundo, era isso que ele também queria? Não fica implausível, certo? As duas crianças foram vítimas do homem. Não é porque o mais velho conseguiu se refazer que não sente ódio do sujeito... – Olhou para frente, onde Chris o observava. - Melhorou? Acha mais realístico dessa forma?

- Sim, não parece algo impossível de acontecer. – Segurou a mão do namorado e o puxou. – Mas você terá muito tempo para desenvolver essa nova trama. Sossegue!

- Eu sei, mas é que se eu não ficar pensando nisso até anotar vou esquecer, e mesmo que eu não use isso no futuro, não quero que se perca. – Dizia enquanto era conduzido pelo moreno. - Pode virar algo melhor, complementar algum outro resumo já existente...

- Chad, você tem um milhão de resumos para livros naquele seu laptop! Se você se esquecer desse, não fará diferença! Precisaria de cinco vidas para escrever tudo o que pensa!

- Ainda assim... Gosto de anotar tudo o que me ocorre. Sabe disso.

- Sei. Já tive que ir até um banheiro no meio de um passeio e pegar papel higiênico para que você pudesse ter onde escrever, senão eu não teria paz! – Riu. – Agora me diga uma coisa, por favor. Teve mesmo essa ideia mórbida vendo um passarinho buscar galho seco para fazer ninho?

- Tive. – Sorriu. – Isso é estranho, não é?

- Muito! Como conseguiu?

- Ah, não me peça para explicar! Não sei mesmo! Eu vi o passarinho levando o galho, pensei numa casa, e numa família, em vários irmãos, e então pensei num irmão matando o pai. Daí eu continuei pensando e...

- Ok, ok, já chega! Essas suas explicações que começam com _não sei _vão longe... – Chris falou como se encerrasse o assunto. - Precisamos chegar a casa logo. Não sei que horas começa a escurecer aqui, e se já estamos perdidos na luz do dia...

- Por que pergunta se não quer ouvir a resposta inteira? – Chad falou sem ressentimento pela interrupção brusca.

- Perguntei porque queria mesmo saber, mas agora não é hora. – Parou de andar e abraçou o loiro. – Ficou aborrecido?

- Não fiquei, não. – Beijou Chris. – Eu pareci exaltado?

- Não, mas pelo que falou, poderia estar. Não quero deixar meias palavras perdidas por aí. – Alisou os cabelos do rapaz. - É assim que relacionamentos começam a serem minados. Tudo se inicia com palavras não ditas, situações mal resolvidas, impressões não esclarecidas... Quando se dá conta, coisas bobas já viraram um problema sério e de difícil resolução. Pretendo evitar esse nível.

- Entendo. – Beijou Chris novamente. – Mas não estou irritado com você. Quando estiver eu digo e, então, poderemos trabalhar o sentimento.

- Estamos combinados. Agora vamos andar senão, além de perdidos na mata, ficaremos perdidos um no outro e daí...

- Eu não acho ruim me perder em você de novo...

- Chad, eu nem sei como está andando tão tranquilamente depois de tudo, e ainda pensa em... – Soltou o rapaz. - Como mantem características tão opostas dentro do mesmo corpo?

- Fala como se fosse defeito.

- Não é, não mesmo! Eu gosto disso em você. – Continuou a caminhada, conduzindo o jovem. – Eu prometo que quando estivermos na cabana, dentro do nosso quarto, nós faremos tudo muito melhor do que fizemos no rio, com muito mais cuidado, muito mais calma... Agora precisamos achar o caminho de volta. Eu não consigo me lembrar de qual trilha pegamos.

- Você está se endividando cada vez mais... Aprecio muito! – Apertou a mão que segurava. - Estamos mesmo perdidos?

- Receio que sim. Quanto tempo nós levamos para chegar ao riacho?

- Não tenho pista. Saímos andando e sem querer estávamos lá.

- Consegue se recordar o caminho que tomamos?

- Ah, Chris, você sabe... Para mim tudo aqui é verde, verde, mais verde, um amarelinho ali, um marronzinho acolá, mais verde... É tudo igual.

- Não é muito diferente para mim. Eu devia ter vindo aqui antes com Jason, ter conhecido esse terreno com ele. Jason conhece muito melhor essa área. É acostumado a passar dias nessas redondezas...

- Se continuarmos andando, chegaremos. Eu não estou nervoso, não fique também.

- Como achar melhor, meu Grilo Falante! – Puxou a mão de Chad e a beijou.

- Sou sua consciência agora?

- Só o lado bom. – Puxou o namorado para mais próximo dele. – Você é o lado bom da minha vida. – Agarrou-o pela cintura, sem parar de andar.

- Isso é bom de ouvir. – Chad fez o mesmo. – Você diz coisas simples e bonitas bem quando eu não espero escutar. Eu gostaria de ter a sua espontaneidade e conseguir trabalhar as palavras como você faz.

- Você ama do seu jeito e eu do meu. Nossos jeitos de amar se dão muito bem, não concorda? – Ouviu um som afirmativo vindo do rapaz. - Deixemos assim, então.

- Não estou reclamando, Chris. Eu só acho que não seria um transtorno se eu pudesse me expressar para você com tanta naturalidade quanto você faz comigo.

- Está começando a se cobrar demais, outra vez. – Parou o exercício e se virou de frente para o loiro, encarando-o bem nos olhos. – Ficou mesmo impressionado com o que eu disse antes sobre demonstrar sentimentos, não foi?

- Não é isso. – Sorriu ao ajeitar a sobrancelha do moreno. – Esqueça.

- Definitivamente, precisamos conversar. Não agora, nem sei se nesse fim de semana, mas faremos isso o mais breve possível.

- Não há necessidade disso.

- Há sim. Não quero que fique achando que eu duvido do que sente por mim e fique se questionando o tempo todo. E não diga que não está fazendo isso, porque eu conheço você, Chad, e sei que mergulha em si mesmo e fica buscando coisas erradas dentro de si sempre que se sente ameaçado. Dessa vez, você não vai me deixar à margem de suas viagens internas.

- Como achar melhor, Chris. – O loiro disse serenamente. – Quando quiser conversaremos. Mas nesse momento creio que sua prioridade é se abrigar antes do anoitecer, certo? Parados, não conseguiremos.

- Tem razão. – Retomou a caminhada. – Vamos sempre em frente. Uma hora chegaremos.

Continuaram em busca da choupana sem interrupções. Iam conversando sobre assuntos amenos, em especial sobre a ideia que Chad estava amadurecendo em sua mente. Em dado momento, avistaram uma choupana ao longe.

- Veja, Chad! É aquela, não?

- Com certeza. Não me esqueceria daquele tom de vermelho de jeito nenhum. A não ser que tenha outra idêntica a que estamos hospedados.

- Duvido! Aqui a humanidade fica a raios de distância de nós! Ao menos é a propaganda dos proprietários! – Adiantou-se a frente do companheiro, fazendo-o parar. – Quer apostar que eu chego lá antes de você?

- Apostar? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Quer fazer uma corrida?

- Isso, gênio! E aí, quanto quer apostar?

- Quantos anos tem, Christian? – Riu alto. - Eu não aposto dinheiro. Só louco coloca dinheiro numa aposta em que tem grande chance de sair perdedor.

- Se for outra coisa, você aceita?

- Posso considerar.

- Se eu ganhar, você... – Sorriu. – Se eu ganhar você escreve um conto para mim, em minha homenagem. Vai dizer nele tudo o que gostaria de conseguir me falar, mas acha que não tem capacidade. Pode ser?

- Pode. E se eu ganhar?

- Eu escrevo uma música para você.

- Você faz isso sempre.

- Mas essa música será só sua e de mais ninguém. Nunca vou tocar para outra pessoa e vou gravar para seu arquivo pessoal. Só você vai conhecê-la. Serve assim?

- Uma raridade de Christian Kane? Quanto isso valeria no E-Bay?

- Você acaba com o romantismo da coisa! Vai apostar ou não?

- Eu não sei... – Abaixou-se e começou a mexer no tênis que calçava. – Eu acho que... – Pegou despercebidamente um pouco de terra. – Sim! – Atirou o conteúdo de sua mão na direção do moreno e saiu correndo.

- Filho da mãe! – Chris começou a correr logo atrás. – Depois a criança sou eu!

**...**

- Sabe qual o problema dos escritores? – Chris disse sentado na escada da frente da choupana enquanto Chad recuperava o fôlego. – Eles escrevem de mais, mas se exercitam de menos.

- Eu disse que as chances de eu perder eram grandes. – Começou a subir os degraus. – Vamos, precisamos de um banho.

- Juntos? – Chris perguntou se levantando e seguindo o outro.

- Não. Você primeiro, eu depois.

- Seria pedir muito, não?

- Hoje seria. – Chad respondeu, entrando na sala. – Quer água? Vou até a cozinha beber um pouco.

- Sim, por favor. – Chris se sentou no sofá. – Com...

- Gelo. Eu sei. Espere por mim exatamente onde está.

Chad foi até a pia, e se serviu de um copo cheio de água. Bebia e olhava para os copos que deixara escorrendo. Quando terminou, pegou cada um deles e os levou até o armário. Já estavam no ponto de serem guardados. Tinha uma regra específica para lavagem e secagem de copos desde muito jovem e nunca a abandonou. Colocou todos em seus respectivos lugares, ficando somente com o que usara.

Nesse exato instante, um som anormal partiu de algum ponto da casa, possivelmente da sala. Parecia o barulho de algo sendo lançado ao chão, acompanhado do que parecia ser vozes. Ficou parado por alguns milésimos de segundo, avaliando o que poderia ser. Curioso, seguiu para a porta da cozinha, a fim de verificar o que, de fato, tinha causado o que ouviu.

Ao atingir o cômodo, surpreendeu-se com a cena. Christian jazia no chão, deitado de bruços, enquanto um homem o puxava pelos cabelos para que se levantasse. O tal sujeito tinha em mãos uma arma apontada diretamente para a nuca de seu namorado. Seu sangue gelou nas veias e o ar lhe faltou quando se deu conta do que aquilo tudo representava. Queria, mas não conseguia se mover. Quando Chris ficou de pé e o encarou, seu estado de petrificação se aprofundou. Lançou a vista para o homem que mantinha seu companheiro sob a mira de um revólver e o reconheceu depois de observá-lo com atenção.

- Você é um dos sujeitos da estrada.

- Exatamente. Boa memória a sua. Você é Chad, não é? Não precisa confirmar, já sei. – Sorriu. – Precisamos conversar.

* * *

Justine, oi! Eu não gosto de choupanas! Não por muito tempo. Ainda mais como essa, longe da humanidade! Sim, Chad tem personalidade forte, apesar de não ser uma pessoa naturalmente agressiva. Ele e Jared têm uma amizade muito boa, coisa de anos. São bem sinceros um com o outro. Quase duas garotas! Haha Apesar de eu achar que homens são mais sinceros que mulheres, geralmente, mas enfim. James e Chad tiveram um passado bonito juntos, pelo o que ele disse, mas ao mesmo tempo atrapalhado. E ele mesmo reconhece que foi diferente do que tem agora com Chris. Acho que nunca é igual né? Obrigada! Diálogos movimentam a narrativa e ajudam a mostrar a personalidade das pessoas na história. Eu tento fazer com que prestem. Bom que tem funcionado. Chad pensa demais porque fala pouco! Haha Tudo acontece dentro da cabecinha dele. Acho que os opostos se atraem sim, mas os similares se unem. São diferentes, mas são muito parecidos ao mesmo tempo. Como isso? Se eles não sabem, imagina eu saber! xD Lemons são o tormento da minha vida e é péssimo ler de novo pra corrigir! Hahaha Mas obrigada. Acredito no elogio! =P O barulho foi tranquilo, o problema estava noutro canto! E obrigada de novo!


End file.
